Les serpentards à Mykonos
by FromMyBed
Summary: Drago Malefoy se lance dans la télé-réalité, ce qui a pour effet de perturber tout son entourage et de provoquer certains rapprochements... incongrus.
1. Chapter 1

« Herm', tu vas vraiment rester vautrée sur ton canapé devant _les Serpentards à Mykonos_ ? Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? a pépié Ginny en faisant les cent pas dans le salon d'Hermione.

- Surtout que franchement, cette émission est déplorable. Depuis quand les serpentards sont de tels crétins ? a ajouté Pansy, outrée et néanmoins assise à côté d'Hermione.

- Sur ce point je les trouve plutôt réalistes, moi, a rétorqué Ron en plongeant sa main dans le seau de pop-corn familial qu'il avait apporté en vue de l'occasion.

- Ron, arrête de te goinfrer, maman va te tuer si tu ne manges rien pour son repas de Noël.

- Écoute ta sœur, Ronny, a gloussé Pansy.

- Oh mon dieu, par Merlin, je rêve où c'est Millicent Bulstrode à l'écran ?! intervint Hermione, visiblement choquée.»

Les trois autres tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers la télévision et se mirent à pousser des cris stridents. On aurait pu penser qu'ils avaient muri avec le temps et tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, mais ils se retrouvaient constamment les uns chez les autres pour se goinfrer, se disputer, partager des ragots ou tout simplement regarder des niaiseries à la télévision. Il y a peu, seule Hermione en possédait une, mais le monde sorcier s'était peu à peu ouvert à certains objets moldus, bien aidé par la création d'une chaîne de télévision sorcière.

« Elle ressemble toujours autant à un troll, a pouffé Ron.

- On peut pas dire qu'elle redore l'image des Serpentards… a gémi Pansy.

- Vas-y-toi, à Mykonos ! la provoqua Ron.

- Avec ces guignols ? Merci bien, je tiens à ma réputation !

- AH ! Donc tu avoues que les serpentards sont ridicules ! »

Ginny soupira, lassée d'assister aux éternelles disputes de ces deux-là. Même s'ils étaient amis à présent, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se quereller pour des broutilles. Elle se tourna naturellement vers Hermione, s'attendant à la trouver en train de rire, mais celle-ci regardait fixement dans le vide. Ginny alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui toucha le bras doucement, la forçant à relever la tête.

« Ça va ?

- Je… Oui, je vais bien. Tu sais, passer la journée du 25 décembre sans ma famille, ça n'a rien de très réjouissant, avoua Hermione à voix basse.

- J'imagine ! C'est pour ça que maman insiste pour que tu viennes manger avec nous.

- C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas la tête à sortir, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Allez, viens ! Ça te changera les idées et ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir. Et puis, maman sera très fâchée si tu ne viens pas chercher ton dixième pull tricoté main qui gratte affreusement.

- J'ai du travail, Gin'… »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais ne la contredit pas. Hermione travaillait beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre – comme avant, remarque, elle avait toujours été une bosseuse acharnée. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé ce travail dans une maison d'édition, elle l'utilisait comme prétexte pour rester enfermée chez elle les jours de cafard. Ginny la respectait beaucoup et estimait qu'elle avait le droit d'être triste, seulement ça la contrariait beaucoup.

« Comme tu voudras. Si tu changes d'avis, un couvert t'attendra. »

Hermione remarqua le tact de son amie et la remercia d'un sourire.

« Ron, il va être midi, on y va ?

- Attend au moins la fin de l'épisode ! Je veux savoir si Goyle va se rendre compte que sa copine le trompe ! »

Pansy éclata de rire et lui jeta un coussin, moqueuse. Pansy, comme Hermione, était seule pour Noël. Ses parents à elle se rappelaient de son existence mais elle avait coupé les ponts avec eux pendant la guerre, réalisant à quel point ils pouvaient être monstrueux. Elle en parlait en riant mais tous savaient bien qu'au fond, elle en souffrait et se sentait coupable d'appartenir à une telle famille.

Ron se mit soudain à rire, ses pieds frappant le sol frénétiquement.

« Elle est très forte cette serpy, balancer un sort de confusion au gros Goyle pour qu'il oublie qu'il vient de voir sa copine chevaucher un autre mec ! Hahaha ! Cette émission est scandaleusement drôle ! »

Ginny, agacé, transplanna en direction du Terrier, faisant promettre à Ron de ne pas traîner.

« Ouf, elle est partie. Quelle furie ! soupira-t-il.

- Ça sera répété, le menaça Pansy en agitant un doigt sous le nez du rouquin.

- Je m'en fiche, face de pet.

- REGARDEZ ! hurla soudain Hermione en projetant d'un mouvement brusque le seau de pop-corn par terre. »

Cette fois, une longue minute s'écoula avant que quelqu'un ne réussisse à émettre le moindre son. Drago Malefoy était apparu à l'écran, une valise à la main, des lunettes de star sur le nez, et frappait à la porte de la maison de la célèbre émission de télé-réalité.

Lorsque la mention « la suite au prochain épisode » apparu à l'écran, Pansy sursauta violemment et se retourna vers Hermione, l'air hagard.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, Millicent est désespérée, et elle a approximativement le QI d'une crêpe bretonne, alors je conçois qu'elle puisse aller dans cette émission. Mais Drago, DRAGO, ce snob richissime qui ne connaissait même pas l'existence de la télévision i mois, DRAGO MALEFOY, dans _Les Serpentards à Mykonos_ ?!

- Je me demande comment l'homme le plus condescendant du monde va s'en sortir avec tous ces décérébrés. Devant le monde de la sorcellerie au grand complet ! HAHAHA ! jubilait Ron en engloutissant toujours plus de sucreries, l'air réjoui.

- C'est tellement pathétique, même pour lui, que je n'ai rien à ajouter… Il me déçoit, et pourtant il partait de tellement bas dans mon estime que c'est un exploit, conclut Hermione.

- NON MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS L'AIR DE RÉALISER ! DRAGO MALEFOY ! Il ne m'a même pas prévenue ! radotait Pansy, toujours sous le choc.

- J'imagine la tronche que doivent tirer ces chers Lucius et Narcissa, c'est jouissif ! ajouta Ron.

_- Récurvite_, lança distraitement Hermione pour nettoyer le pop-corn qu'elle avait renversé partout sur son tapis. J'avoue que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ça dépasse l'entendement. Tu crois qu'il a besoin d'argent ?

- Sa famille a beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre, mais ils sont tellement puissants que je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux… Je ne pense pas que l'argent soit l'explication, répondit Pansy, absorbée dans la contemplation du générique.

- Qui a besoin d'une explication autre que la vanité de cet enfoiré de Malefoy ? Il a besoin d'être au centre de l'attention générale, alors si on le paye pour se pavaner à la télé, normal qu'il se précipite ! asséna Ron en se levant, époussetant au passage toutes les miettes qui traînaient sur ses genoux.

- Je le connais bien. Je sais que vous le portez pas dans votre cœur, et je vous comprends, mais c'est quelqu'un de fier, il a des valeurs et sa très haute estime de lui-même devrait l'empêcher de se donner en spectacle comme ça. C'est très bizarre ! »

Ron haussa les épaules et, après avoir embrassé les deux filles, transplanna pour le Terrier après avoir promis d'annoncer le scoop à toutes les personnes qui croiseraient sa route dans la journée. Le contraste était saisissant entre une Pansy dévastée et un Ron extatique.

« Herm', je sais que t'aimes pas mélanger travail et vie privée, mais est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Astoria si elle sait quelque chose à propos de Drago ?

- Tu veux que je demande à ma patronne, et accessoirement la fille du propriétaire de mon entreprise, si elle a des nouvelles de son ex, qui fait de la télé-réalité ? répéta Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas bien entendu. »

Pansy rougit et hocha la tête, gênée de demander une telle faveur à son amie. Contre toute attente, Hermione s'entendait plutôt bien avec Astoria et il leur arrivait de se voir en dehors du travail. Elles ne parlaient pas vraiment de leur vie privée, mais il était de notoriété publique que Drago et Astoria s'étaient fiancés à la fin de la guerre, et qu'il l'avait plaquée brutalement peu de temps après. C'était assez délicat pour Hermione de demander des nouvelles de lui, mais elle devait bien ça à Pansy.

Aussi, le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'installa derrière son bureau, elle se demanda comment aborder la question Drago sans froisser Astoria. Celle-ci allait entrer d'une minute à l'autre pour leur réunion quotidienne. Hermione alla se servir un café, et croisa Blaise Zabini qui était occupé à donner des coups de pied au distributeur.

« Foutue machine moldu, elle a mangé ma pièce ! pestait le jeune homme.

- Sale journée, hein ! lança Hermione.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Je dois rencontrer l'auteur du bouquin sur les Animagus dans 5 minutes et je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir.

_- Reparo_, essaya Hermione. »

La machine émit un petit couinement et recracha la pièce de Blaise, sous le regard éberlué de celui-ci.

« Merci Hermi, je n'y avais même pas pensé…

- C'était un plaisir. Alors, ton week-end ?

- Bof. Je me suis pris la tête avec mes parents qui ne comprennent toujours pas que j'ai envie de travailler – _un sang pur ne se salit pas les mains, gnagnagna_ - et j'ai découvert que mon meilleur ami faisait de la télé-réalité ! »

Mais bien sûr, Blaise ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

« Je dois en déduire que tu n'étais pas au courant, toi non plus ? Pansy a frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque.

- Il est étrange comme garçon, mais là il passe un cap sur l'échelle du grand n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Blaise.

- Vous parlez de Drago ? ».

Astoria venait de débouler dans la pièce, et aucun d'eux ne l'avaient entendue arriver. Blaise regarda Hermione d'un air un peu désespéré, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire leur patronne.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez parler de lui devant moi, c'est un sujet enterré. D'autant plus enterré maintenant qu'il s'affiche à la télévision, maugréa Astoria.

Il disparait pendant des mois et paf, il refait surface là où on l'attend le moins.

- Donc personne ne sait pourquoi il a fait ça. Étrange… réfléchit Hermione à voix haute.

- Peut-être qu'un de ses nouveaux amis le sait ! lança Astoria d'un ton tranchant.

- Quels nouveaux amis ? demanda Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il doit bien en avoir. Sinon, où serait-il passé tout ce temps ?

- Peut-être que les remords l'ont rattrapés et qu'il est parti faire une retraite au Tibet pour se purifier, gloussa Hermione en touillant son café.

- On parle de Drago là, il y a plus de chance pour qu'il se soit retrouvé coincé dans une boîte de strip-tease en Europe de l'est. »

La pique d'Astoria fit rire toute le monde et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu. Ils parlèrent rapidement du planning de la journée, et rejoignirent leurs bureaux en gardant malgré tout dans un coin de leur tête le mystère Drago. Hermione ne l'avait revu qu'à deux reprises depuis la fin de la guerre, et encore ils s'étaient juste croisés à des soirées d'amis communs. Égal à lui-même, toujours aussi hautain, il ne lui avait jamais suscité la moindre empathie.

Aux alentours de midi, elle envoya un hibou à Pansy pour la tenir au courant des non-avancées de son enquête, et se replongea dans son travail. Ce n'est que sur les coups de 18h qu'elle s'autorisa une pause, lorsqu'Harry poussa la porte de son bureau.

La figure souriante de son meilleur ami, les lunettes légèrement en travers du fait de sa longue montée des escaliers (Harry le héros de guerre avait peur des ascenseurs, ce qui est un peu paradoxal si l'on y réfléchit), lui fit oublier tous ses soucis.

« Désolé de t'interrompre ! dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Tu parles, tu es ravis de m'interrompre, le taquina-t-elle.

- C'est vrai. Je venais te parler de Drago, il… commença Harry.

- Oh non pitié, pas encore ! A croire que tout le monde ne parle que de lui ! le coupa t-elle.

- C'est le cas, il a fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin. Même au ministère, les bruits de couloir vont bon train. Je me demandais si tu n'en saurais pas plus, avec Blaise et Astoria. Ron est en boucle sur le sujet, il veut qu'on se retrouve tous chez lui ce soir pour regarder l'épisode du jour.

- Blaise et Astoria tombent des nues eux aussi, impossible de savoir quel hippogriffe a piqué Malefoy.

- Je vois… Quoi qu'il en soit, 20h dans la tanière de Ron, d'accord ?

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, ironisa Hermione. »

Une fois Harry parti, elle tenta de se replonger dans son travail mais la vision de Malefoy en costume italien, quelque part sur une île grecque, ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit. Elle bascula en arrière sur son fauteuil et se massa les tempes, agacée que cet olibrius qu'elle croyait disparu de la circulation vienne lui brouiller le cerveau.

Elle se leva, constata que ses chaussures à talon la faisaient atrocement souffrir et les enleva, puisqu'à cette heure-ci les bureaux étaient totalement vides. Une fois son énième café englouti, elle retourna s'asseoir et tenta de se remettre à l'ouvrage. Peine perdue.

« Maudit Serpy, bougonna-t-elle en froissant un papier qui traînait sur son bureau. »

Elle s'apprêtait à le lancer dans sa poubelle d'un geste rageur lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, le bras figé en l'air.

Drago Malefoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et la fixait d'un air impénétrable.

« On t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes, Malefoy ?

- On t'a jamais appris à mettre des chaussures ? »

Estomaquée, Hermione jaugeait l'intrus comme si elle cherchait à vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Au vu de leur échange, aucun doute n'était possible. Leurs échanges étaient aussi empreints d'amour qu'autrefois, à croire qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Instinctivement, elle replia ses orteils sous son bureau.

« Tu peux m'indiquer le bureau d'une personne compétente s'il te plait, ou tu vas rester là à me regarder en bavant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

- JE suis une personne compétente et, comme tu peux le voir, les bureaux sont vides à cette heure-là. D'ailleurs, comment es-tu rentré ? »

Hermione essayait de reprendre contenance et pour cela, elle reposa la boulette de papier sur son bureau, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Malefoy eut un sourire et brandit une liasse de billets.

« Comme ça.

- Certaines choses ne changent pas, grogna Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Parler business. »

Hermione se mit à rire nerveusement et se leva, repoussant sa chaise un peu trop brutalement.

« Très bien, dans ce cas appelle pour prendre un rendez-vous avec un de mes collaborateurs dans la semaine. Je m'en vais, asséna-t-elle en ramassant ostensiblement ses affaires.

- Je ne veux pas un de tes collaborateurs, je te veux toi. »

Hermione se figea, et redressa la tête vers lui d'un air hargneux. Il la contemplait en souriant, fier de son effet.

« Depuis quand tu veux travailler avec des sang-de-bourbe, Malefoy ? »

Son expression hautaine se fissura un instant et il baissa les yeux. Était-ce de la honte ? Hermione secoua la tête, pour se sortir cette pensée incongrue de l'esprit. Il ne s'agissait que d'une de ses manœuvres pour la faire céder, rien de plus.

« J'ai un projet très lucratif, car basé sur moi, à te proposer, reprit-il en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Oh, vraiment ? Tu sais donc écrire ? Parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous publions des livres ici, persifla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tant de haine, Granger ? Si tu ne veux pas du prochain Best-seller, je trouverai quantité de maisons concurrentes pour me publier. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, et nota tout de même qu'il marquait un point. Okay, elle le détestait profondément, mais c'était égoïste de pénaliser son entreprise. Malefoy était célèbre et entouré d'une certaine aura. Il était évident que, même si son livre était nul, il partirait comme des petits pains.

« Demain, 15h. »

Elle s'élança vers la porte, éteignit la lumière et frôla Malefoy, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de constater qu'il sentait drôlement bon, pour un odieux personnage comme lui.

« Granger, t'as oublié tes chaussures, ricana celui-ci.

- _Actio chaussures_ ! s'écria Hermione, agacée et se sentant surtout idiote. »

Les escarpins s'envolèrent à toute vitesse et frôlèrent le visage de Malefoy en émettant un sifflement, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

Hermione profita de cet instant d'inattention pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et ce fut avec joie qu'elle vit les portes se refermer sur le visage défait du serpentard.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous (?) et à toutes, voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Dorénavant je publierai le dimanche, à priori. Un grand merci pour les review, ça fait chaud au coeur !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

PS : Si vous avez de bonnes fictions à me conseiller, je suis preneuse.

« Quelle garce tu fais, pouffait Ginny, hilare, en surveillant à travers la vitre du micro-onde les pop-corn de Ron ».

(En effet Ron s'était découvert une grande passion pour tous les objets moldus, en particulier les appareils électroménagers. Même si parfois il avait du mal à les maîtriser, il en possédait une grande quantité, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les autres).

« Tu trouves que j'ai été trop dure avec lui ? demanda Hermione, dans le doute.

- Pas du tout ! Cette fouine vicieuse aurait mérité que tu lui plantes tes chaussures dans l'œil, plutôt ! intervint Ron qui passait lui aussi vérifier sa cuisson. »

Sitôt arrivée dans l'appartement du rouquin, Hermione leur avait raconté ses péripéties et tous n'en revenaient pas. Malefoy de retour… et Malefoy écrivain !

« Grouillez-vous les gars, ça va commencer ! beugla Harry depuis le canapé.

- Dit donc, ton vocabulaire ne s'améliore pas Mr le ministre de la sûreté intérieure ! se moqua Hermione en venant le rejoindre.

- Et encore, tu ne l'entends pas quand on interroge un suspect…

- Solidarité masculine, tu veux que je définisse ça pour toi ? lança Harry en arrachant à Ron son bol de pop-corn.

- Bon taisez-vous, c'est le générique ! intervint Pansy, concentrée. »

Tout le monde se jeta instantanément dans les canapés de Ron, malgré le risque d'entrer en contact avec un objet non identifiable.

La musique du générique, un espèce de mélange entre un set de DJ moldu éméché et des bruits de sorts qu'on lance, démarra. Les portraits des participants défilaient à l'écran, provoquant des rires dans la petite assemblée. Jusqu'à l'apparition de la star du programme, Malefoy en personne, torse nu, posant très naturellement entre deux palmiers. Son regard de glace contrastait avec sa peau légèrement bronzée, et le mouvement qu'il fit avec ses cheveux humides coupa la respiration de toutes les filles assises devant leur poste de télévision. Même Hermione.

« Comment il se prend pour un beau gosse avec sa tête de reptile égaré ! ricana Ron.

CHUT ! lui répondirent toutes les filles en cœur. »

Ron leur lança un regard courroucé et se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran, prenant un malin plaisir à mastiquer ses pop-corn très fort. La voix off résumait les épisodes précédents, et faisait monter le suspense en annonçant l'arrivée du grand Drago Malefoy, qui leur faisait l'immense honneur de participer.

« Tu parles d'un honneur, gloussa Harry. »

Les filles ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre, et se contentèrent de lui jeter un regard noir.

Enfin, le programme commença et l'on vit Malefoy remonter l'allée de la villa, se retournant pour lancer un clin d'œil à la caméra. Il sonna, le silence se fit, puis des hurlements retentirent à l'intérieur comme si le ministre de la magie en personne venait d'arriver habillé en pom-pom girl. Le reste de l'émission se révéla sans surprise : Drago était assailli par tous les serpentards, les garçons voulant tous être son nouvel ami et prenant des retours cinglants, les filles tentant avec plus ou moins de succès de le séduire. Les serpentards vendirent des cocktails sur la plage (mais pas Drago, Drago faisait une sieste) et sortirent en boîte de nuit pour fêter ça. Ils firent le ménage (mais pas Drago, Drago était parti se baigner) et se disputèrent beaucoup, puis ils sortirent en boîte de nuit pour fêter ça. Enfin, ils firent un match de Quidditch amical contre une équipe locale. Encore une occasion de briller pour Drago.

« Ils sont nuls ces grecs, normal que Malefoy ait l'air de savoir tenir sur son balais ! grogna Ron.

- T'es de mauvaise foi, Drago sait voler, le contredit Pansy.

- Oui c'est vrai, dommage qu'il ne sache pas faire une passe, rétorqua Ron en s'étirant.

- Commencez pas tous les deux ! les rabroua Ginny. »

Les serpentards gagnèrent haut la main le match amical et sortirent en boîte de nuit pour fêter ça. C'était assez répétitif au goût d'Hermione mais il est vrai que la présence de Malefoy rendait l'émission un tantinet plus intéressante. Cela, elle ne l'avouerait jamais. L'émission se termina sur un suspense insoutenable : les jumelles Carrow, Flora et Hestia, allaient-elles parvenir à convaincre Malefoy de dormir dans leur lit ?

Ron tenta d'éteindre sa télé mais se trompa de bouton et mis le son à fond, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de panique. Heureusement, Harry eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort d'insonorisation, ce qui permit à Ron d'enfin appuyer sur le bon bouton.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à cet enquiquineur demain, moi ? râla Hermione pour elle-même.

- Qu'il décrédibilise votre maison d'édition ! proposa Ginny.

- On a publié les mémoires de Rita Skeeter, et depuis qu'elle est atteinte d'Alzheimer on ne peut pas dire que son expression se soit améliorée. Alors pour le sérieux de la maison… on repassera !

- Attend d'avoir lu son manuscrit, déjà, c'est plus prudent, lui conseilla Pansy.

- Voilà, fait semblant de le lire au moins, et puis jette-le ! conclu Ron.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! protesta Pansy en pinçant le bras de Ron, un air de peste sur le visage. »

Ron recula violemment et, hésitant entre rire et se mettre à crier, il opta pour lui jeter son verre de jus de citrouille dessus. Mais Pansy tenait beaucoup à sa veste en fourrure, aussi le bouclier qu'elle invoqua renvoya la boisson au nez de Ron.

« Bon, il est temps pour nous de partir je crois ! »

Dans un « plop », Harry, Ginny et Hermione transplantèrent vers leurs appartements respectifs.

A la première heure le lendemain matin, Hermione dompta ses cheveux, se maquilla un peu plus que les autres jours et s'habilla avec soin. Elle voulait avoir l'air professionnelle, bien dans sa peau et assez autoritaire pour que Malefoy n'essaye pas de la déstabiliser.

Elle s'installa derrière son bureau et essaya différentes positions qui prouveraient qu'elle était une femme de pouvoir. Jambes croisées, dos droit, menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main. Elle était justement en train de se dire que ça faisait plus séductrice en carton qu'autre chose lorsque Blaise entra, un dossier à la main.

« Salut, Herm', dis-moi… Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Hermione se rassit aussitôt correctement et fit mine de tasser une pile de papier, renversant au passage son pot à crayons.

« Oh, Blaise, je t'avais pas vu ! Je range, comme tu peux voir. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je venais te faire valider des corrections mais si tu es occupée, je repasserai, il répondit d'un air espiègle.

- Elle est occupée en effet, lança une voix qu'Hermione craignait d'entendre.

- DRAGO ? s'écria Blaise en se retournant.

- Salut, vieux.

- Bin ça alors ! T'étais passé où, vieille blondasse ? »

Hermione assistait à cet échange d'amabilités viriles en essayant de compter dans sa tête combien d'heures d'avance sur le rendez-vous avait Malefoy.

Drago et Blaise passèrent quelques minutes à se mettre des claques dans le dos et à rire comme des hyènes, sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione, qui voyait un potentiel allié s'éloigner d'elle.

Soudain, elle se leva et s'approcha pour prendre le dossier que tenait Blaise, et refermer la porte sur les deux hommes.

« Y en a qui essayent de bosser ici ! elle ronchonna pour se donner une contenance. »

Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, non sans avoir bousculé un innocent ficus en pot sur son passage. Décidément, lorsque que Malefoy était dans les parages, elle dévastait tout ce qu'elle touchait.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur un blondinet tout sourire. Il balaya la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur le pot à crayon renversé, le ficus penché, un peu étonné que la célèbre miss je-sais-tout soit aussi désordonnée.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas saisi les subtilités du verbe _frapper_.

- Ce n'était pas très gentil de me claquer la porte au nez non plus, madame la donneuse de leçons. »

Et comme s'il était chez lui, Drago s'installa sur un fauteuil sur lequel il rebondit comme pour en tester le confort. Il se comportait comme un enfant mal-élevé, mais quelque chose en lui avait pourtant changé. Il avait vieilli, même si ce n'était pas évident à la seconde même. Il remplissait plutôt bien son costume, surtout au niveau des épaules, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son cas lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

« On avait dit 15h. Tu as 6 heures d'avances, attaqua Hermione pour se sortir la carrure du jeune homme de la tête.

- C'est que je mourrais d'envie de te voir, Granger. »

Hermione senti sa mâchoire se crisper. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui faire le plaisir de sortir de ses gonds.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, mais je peux te rediriger vers quelqu'un d'autre. Blaise, tiens. Ou Astoria ? »

Hermione espérait le déstabiliser en prononçant le prénom de son ex fiancée, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, il sourit.

« Tu trouveras le temps, j'en suis sûr. Si tu crois te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !

- Pourquoi moi, pourquoi Greengrass Publishing ? »

Drago la regarda un instant, avant de répondre tranquillement :

« Si mon ex-richissime fiancée accepte de publier ce livre, quoi de mieux pour nous racheter une image, à ma famille et à moi ? Son pardon nous ouvre la porte au pardon de la brave populace.

- Même de ta part, c'est assez odieux, s'étrangla Hermione.

- Je compte sur toi pour qu'elle accepte ce manuscrit, insista-t-il, soudain sérieux.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Parce que c'est un excellent livre. »

Les choses étaient simples dans la tête de Drago Malefoy. Quant à Hermione, elle bouillait intérieurement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant, ricana Hermione.

- Oh ? Je te pensais pourtant passionnée et droite d'esprit. Tu refuserais un chef-d'œuvre parce que tu n'apprécies pas son auteur ?

- Un chef d'œuvre ? ça va les chevilles ? s'emporta Hermione, piquée au vif. »

Elle se faisait un point d'honneur à être irréprochable déontologiquement, et les accusations de ce serpent de Malefoy l'avaient blessée. La base dans l'édition, c'était de savoir dissocier l'œuvre de son auteur. Hermione savait faire ça. Elle avait appuyé la publication de biographies de mangemorts.

« Lis-le, ordonna Malefoy en posant devant elle une clef USB verte et or. »

Hermione la saisit et la regarda un instant, avant de lever les yeux vers son propriétaire.

« Très bien. Je ne t'épargnerai pas quand je te dirai que c'est le pire livre que je n'ai jamais lu.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, rétorqua Drago, sûr de lui.

- Oh, j'y suis ! Quelqu'un d'autre l'a écrit, c'est ça ? triompha Hermione. »

Drago lui lança un sourire énigmatique en retour, et se leva. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme das le générique de l'émission (Hermione s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir noté ce geste) et déclara :

« Contacte-moi quand tu l'auras fini. »

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et se retourna pour lancer : « Au fait, ne parle du contenu de ce manuscrit à personne. Pas même à Blaise. Je compte sur toi.».

La porte se referma sans un bruit, et Hermione se replongea dans l'observation de la clef USB. Quelque chose lui disait que Malefoy n'avait pas tout à fait été honnête sur le contenu de cette clef, ni sur ses motivations. Elle allait l'introduire dans son ordinateur lorsqu'Astoria entra, deux tasses de café à la main.

« Je sais qu'il est venu, raconte-moi tout de suite ce qu'il voulait ! débita-t-elle à toute vitesse, refermant la porte derrière elle. »

Hermione songea un instant que si elle voulait un tant soit peu travailler, elle allait rapidement devoir se trouver un autre bureau.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, il m'a donné un manuscrit qu'il souhaite voir publié. Ne fais pas cette tête, moi aussi j'ai commencé par rejeter l'idée, mais ensuite je me suis dit que si Malefoy pouvait nous faire gagner de l'argent, ce n'était que justice. »

Hermione s'en voulut un peu de ne parler que de l'argument commercial, mais elle voulait préserver Astoria au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait lu le manuscrit. Surtout que la jeune femme paraissait un peu blessée, probablement parce que Malefoy n'était même pas venu la saluer.

« J'avoue que je suis un peu dubitative. Ce bouquin… Il a un rapport avec son émission pourrie ? Avec les mois qu'il a passés dans l'ombre ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit lui qui l'ait écrit. »

Astoria soupira. Elle aussi avait l'air de se sentir piégée. Hermione la comprenait et se sentait triste pour elle, mais la curiosité l'emportait. Quelque chose à propos de ce manuscrit la chiffonnait.

"Écoute, lis-le comme il te l'a demandé, et si vraiment tu estimes qu'il représente une opportunité pour la boîte, je donnerai mon aval. Mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Ça m'arrache le cœur d'être forcée à lui rendre service, alors qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de venir me dire bonjour. Ça lui aurait coûté quoi ? Bonjour Astoria, comment tu vas depuis que je t'ai plaquée par hibou ? Ça aurait vraiment, vraiment été correct de venir me saluer.

- Malefoy n'est pas correct. Il t'a rendu un service en te quittant, crois moi. Je comprends qu'il t'ait brisé le cœur, mais... commença Hermione, un peu surprise qu'Astoria s'épanche ainsi sur ses sentiments.

- Ah non, je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'a jamais été question de cœur entre nous. C'était un mariage de raison, disons. L'idée était d'allier nos deux familles au sortir de la guerre pour colmater les brèches créées. Rien de plus, aucun de nous n'a été amoureux. Ça aurait pu venir avec le temps, je n'étais pas totalement indifférente... Mais d'un coup, il m'a tourné le dos, et sans aucune explication il a disparu dans la nature. Je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec les Grands Procès, mais j'ai appris dans la presse qu'il avait été blanchi, alors je n'ai jamais su.

- Un mariage arrangé ? s'étrangla Hermione. Astoria, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, c'est clairement stipulé par le code de la sorcellerie : c'est interdit.

- Les sang-purs se croient au dessus des lois, tu le sais bien. Dans la pratique, il y a des centaines de mariages arrangés par an. C'est ainsi. Je suis bien contente d'y avoir échappé avec le recul, conclut Astoria en touillant distraitement sa tasse de café.

- Tu as restauré la réputation de ta famille à ta manière, et c'est beaucoup plus louable. Tu peux être fière d'avoir fondé une maison d'édition qui marche, et je ne pense pas que tu pourrais en dire autant si tu avais laissé Malefoy te passer la bague au doigt."

Une fois Astoria sortie, Hermione fixa longtemps la porte de son bureau, perturbée. Les vieilles familles de sorciers étaient vraiment étranges. Quelle pratique archaïque ! Elle était révoltée qu'on puisse ainsi aller en l'encontre du libre-arbitre des gens, et ce au XXI siècle. Pauvre Astoria. Quelles que soient les aisons de Malefoy, il les avait libérés tous les deux en s'opposant à leurs familles. Plus le temps passait, plus l'énigme se compliquait, et plus la disparition de Malefoy pendant des mois l'intriguait. Avait-il pris du recul pour écrire un livre ?

Hermione ricana à cette idée et enchaîna les rendez-vous, ne trouvant pas un instant pour lire le manuscrit de Drago même si celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son esprit une seule seconde.

Le hibou qu'elle reçut de la part de Ron donna le signal de fin de sa journée de travail :

« Hermi chérie, je n'arrive pas à arrêter mon aspirateur sans fil depuis hier soir, je n'ai pas pu dormir, il me rend fou, alors je t'en supplie, vient me secourir. Mais pas un mot aux autres ! »

Cette petite distraction tombait à pic. Hermione décida de se rendre chez Ron à pied plutôt que de transplaner, d'une part parce que la résidence de Ron était sécurisée contre le transplanage, et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait besoin de marcher pour réfléchir. Elle lui envoya un hibou pour le prévenir qu'elle était en chemin, et se lança sur le trottoir enneigé. De petits flocons virevoltaient et, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle tira la langue pour en gouter un.

Ainsi occupée, elle n'entendit que trop tard la personne qui s'était glissée dans son dos et qui soudain, tira violemment sur son sac à main et s'enfuit avec dans une ruelle adjacente. D'un geste vif, Hermione le stupéfia. Un bruit de chute lui indiqua qu'elle avait bien visé, et elle ne tarda pas à retrouver le corps raide de son voleur. D'un coup sec, elle récupéra son sac et retourna l'homme d'un coup de pied. Son visage lui était inconnu, mais il pouvait très bien avoir modifié ses traits avec un charme ou une potion. Elle avait lu quelque part que ce genre de vols étaient devenus monnaie courante dans les rues de Londres. Hermione songea un instant à avertir Harry, mais se dit que ce pauvre voleur était trop nul pour être efficace, et qu'il ne représentait donc aucun danger.

Elle retournait sur ses pas lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante la saisit derrière la tête, et qu'elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon dans la neige.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans un brouillard blanc. Elle distinguait vaguement les contours de deux personnes qui se disputaient, sans pour autant parvenir à comprendre quelque chose. Brusquement, une troisième personne entra et lui fit boire quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait un goût terrible. Hermione sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, dans ses tempes, jusque dans le bout de ses doigts.

Puis elle recouvra ses esprits, les contours des choses se précisèrent. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, probablement à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? C'est Ron. Pitié, dis-moi que tu m'entends ! »

Hermione essayait de parler mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

« Tu vois bien qu'elle est complètement groggy Ron, laisse lui quelques minutes. Le pire est passé. Tu vois, elle va bien.

- Tu n'en sais rien Harry ! Ne me mens pas. Je sais que c'est de ma faute.

- N'importe quoi ! A moins que tu t'amuses à te balader en pleine nuit dans les ruelles sombres pour voler le sac des jeunes femmes, je doute que ce soit de ta faute.

- C'est de ma faute si elle était dehors à cette heure-là, dans cette rue. Si je n'avais pas allumé cet aspirateur, Hermione ne se serait jamais fait agresser !

- Très bien ! Blâmons l'aspirateur alors !

- Les garçons… parvint à murmurer Hermione, les faisant aussitôt taire.

- OH HERMY CHÉRIE ! pépia Ron en se penchant pour lui pincer les joues.

- Doucement Ron, tu vas lui faire mal, tenta de le canaliser Harry. »

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, un peu hagarde.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ron t'a cherchée, comme tu n'arrivais pas. Il t'a trouvée par terre, gelée et complètement KO, à quelques rues de chez lui.

- On m'a jeté quel sort ?

- Euh… Aucun, c'est là que c'est étrange. On dirait une agression moldu. On t'a frappée avec un objet contondant. Probablement une batte de baseball, expliqua Harry.

- Oh… Et je suppose que mon sac a disparu.

- Oui, on a regardé autour mais il n'y avait rien. Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose ? »

Hermione leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait, et Harry fronça les sourcils à la mention d'un homme stupéfié au sol.

« Je connais la puissance de tes sorts Hermione. Si tu l'as touché, cet homme devrait toujours être immobilisé à l'heure où nous parlons. Comment aurait-il pu se relever et t'assommer ? Il y avait nécessairement une troisième personne dans cette rue. Et cette troisième personne a fait disparaitre celui qui t'avais agressée en premier lieu. »

Une lueur d'épouvante passa dans les yeux d'Hermione, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.

« On va tirer ça au clair. Repose toi en attendant, on a la situation en main, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

- Tu as une idée de qui serait susceptible de t'en vouloir ? poursuivi Harry, imperturbable. »

Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, et reprit : « Hermy s'occupera de ça plus tard. Sortons. »

Harry, un peu désorienté, suivi Ron, non sans avoir embrassé Hermione en passant. Celle-ci se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers et soupira. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, physiquement au moins. Pour ce qui était de son moral, c'était autre chose. Après toutes ces années de vie dans l'angoisse, Hermione pensait avoir gagné le droit de sortir de chez elle sans craindre pour sa vie. Quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

Le bruit de la porte de sa chambre la tira de ses pensées. La peur s'immisça malgré elle jusque dans ses os lorsqu'elle vit Drago Malefoy, l'air un peu bouleversé (ce qui était incroyable venant de quelqu'un pourvu d'autant de sang-froid que lui), refermer prestement la porte derrière lui et se faufiler près de son lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien entre son retour abrupt en ville et son agression.

« Granger, tu vas bien ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Tu veux me tuer ? demanda-t-elle tout simplement.

- Pardon ? Non, ce n'est pas mon but premier, répondit-il en souriant.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis ici ?

- Ton abruti de copain rouquin m'a envoyé une beuglante il y a une heure pour me reprocher de t'avoir attiré des ennuis. »

Hermione soupira. Ron était tout à fait capable d'avoir fait ça.

« Il avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? insista Hermione.

- C'est possible. Sache que c'est totalement involontaire. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà, Malefoy débarquait et 24h plus tard elle se retrouvait à l'hôpital.

« Puisque tu es là, rends-toi utile. J'ai envie de faire pipi, ordonna Hermione sans pour autant oser regarder Drago dans les yeux.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il d'un air dégouté

- Aide-moi à me lever, abruti. Je crois comprendre que tu me dois bien ça. »

Drago hésita un instant, se demandant probablement si le choc avait rendu Granger cinglée, puis lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y appuyer. La voyant en difficulté, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la guida jusqu'aux toilettes. C'était très embarrassant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Granger, c'est écrit là que tu ne dois pas fermer la porte au cas où tu aurais un malaise. »

La porte se referma sèchement devant son nez, et il s'autorisa un léger sourire. Granger allait bien, finalement.

« Qui m'a agressée, Malefoy ? lança une voix derrière la porte. »

Drago s'appuya au mur, les mains dans les poches, et réalisa qu'il allait lui être difficile de cacher plus longtemps cette partie de la vérité à Granger. Après tout, il l'avait mise en danger.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est en rapport avec mon père. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne la pas fait en personne, mais il a dû envoyer quelqu'un.

- Ce charmant Lucius ! Il m'a volé mon sac, et j'y tenais beaucoup. Oh, j'y suis ! Tu as écrit des choses compromettantes dans ce manuscrit et il veut le récupérer. C'est ça ? poursuivit-elle.

- En quelque sorte. »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Hermione énervée.

« Il va falloir être un peu plus coopératif si tu ne veux pas que je raconte tout à l'auror qui va venir m'interroger, le menaça-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas. D'autres personnes seraient en danger, déclara Drago d'un ton grave. »

Hermione avait très envie de le frapper, de lui tirer ses petits cheveux blonds et de le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'elle connaissait, mais elle se retint. Au moins le temps qu'il la ramène à son lit. Le contact de son bras dans son dos était plutôt étrange.

« Ce manuscrit, tu en as une copie n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ton père doit bien savoir que tu n'es pas si stupide – quoi qu'il aurait sans doute des raisons d'en douter. Pourquoi m'a-t-il volé cette clef s'il savait que le manuscrit finirait par retomber entre mes mains ?

- Pour te faire peur. Pour me faire passer un message. Il n'a pas oublié ses vieilles méthodes d'intimidation.

- Il a dû oublier que j'étais du genre coriace. Il aurait dû me tuer s'il voulait m'empêcher de publier ce livre ! »

Drago éclata de rire, ce qui vexa un peu Hermione. Certes, son envolée était un peu mélodramatique, mais elle avait prouvé son courage et estimait mériter un peu plus qu'un éclat de rire de Drago Malefoy.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là, je vais y aller Granger.

- C'est tout ? Tu ne me demandes même pas si je vais avoir des séquelles, ou si je souffre, ou…

- T'es solide, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je vais pas te faire l'affront de m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Insupportable. Hermione aurait tellement aimé l'étrangler, à cet instant… Mais son corps était beaucoup trop engourdi pour pouvoir lui permettre de s'attaquer au blond.

Une infirmière entra sans prévenir, forçant Drago à reculer contre le mur du fond à tout vitesse. Par chance, elle avait les yeux baissés sur un bloc note et ne remarqua rien.

« Miss Granger, je vais devoir vous faire une piqure. Et vous allez subir une série de test, ça va prendre quelques heures. Voulez-vous aller aux toilettes avant ? s'enquit la femme, assez autoritaire.

- Non, merci je… je n'ai pas besoin. »

L'infirmière termina de prendre la tension d'Hermione et sorti de la chambre, promettant de revenir avec ses seringues. Sitôt la porte fermée, Hermione lança un regard paniqué à Drago.

« Fais quelque chose, Malefoy. Je t'en supplie, sors-moi de là. »

Elle entreprit aussitôt de descendre de son lit, rejetant les couvertures d'un coup de pied vigoureux. Une fois debout, elle vacilla un peu, et dû se raccrocher encore une fois au bras de Drago, qui s'était précipité pour l'empêcher de se faire mal.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à t'échapper d'un hôpital ? Ma parole Granger, ce coup sur la tête t'a rendue dingo !

- La ferme Malefoy, c'est ta faute si je suis ici, débrouille toi pour me faire sortir.

- Aurais-tu peur des docteurs ? la taquina Drago en l'aidant à enfiler une veste.

- Toi aussi tu en auras peur si tu ne m'aides pas à sortir tout de suite, parce que je vais te casser les dents une par une et te les faire manger, compris ? »

Hilare, Drago tendit à Hermione son écharpe. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir ri autant depuis un moment. Comme quoi, même en période de crise, il y avait toujours le moyen de s'amuser. Tout dépendait des personnes avec lesquelles on se trouvait. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait la compagnie de cette frapadingue de Granger.

« Malefoy ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? s'impatienta Hermione en claquant des doigts devant le visage du blond.

- Je t'ai toujours suspectée d'être un dictateur en puissance. Je t'aide à transplaner jusqu'à chez toi, d'accord ?

- Tu ne sais même pas où c'est.

- Je comptais sur toi pour me guider, Granger. »

Et c'est ainsi que les deux anciens ennemis s'enfuirent d'un hôpital au beau milieu de la nuit, agrippés l'un à l'autre et un peu gênés.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **Elaldora-Silverhawk** d'avoir enrichi ma liste de lecture (Et non, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas ensemble, ce n'est qu'un surnom affectueux !) et à toutes les autres revieweuses (?), vos retours donnent envie de continuer !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Dans les chapitres précédents : Hermione s'est faite agresser dans la rue, et on lui a volé un manuscrit. Elle vient de s'enfuir de Sainte Mangouste avec Drago.

* * *

Hermione se réceptionna avec un manque de grâce évident sur le trottoir, arrachant un grognement de douleur à Drago.

« Mon pied, Granger »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et avança précautionneusement vers la porte de son immeuble, suivie par un Malefoy maugréant dans sa barbe. Elle s'identifia à l'aide de sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Sentant toujours la présence du serpentard dans son dos, elle se retourna pour le congédier. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Malefoy l'empêcha d'être trop brutale.

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier de m'avoir ramenée. »

Drago haussa les épaules et entra dans le hall de l'immeuble, en territoire conquis. Il regarda la moquette luxueuse et les banquettes rutilantes autour, lâchant un sifflement admiratif.

« Je vois que tu ne craches pas sur un peu de confort. Au fait, je compte me précipiter vers l'ascenseur avant que tu n'aies l'idée saugrenue de me fermer les portes dessus, l'avertit-il. »

Estomaquée, Hermione ne trouva rien à dire et entra à son tour dans la pièce, tirant la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malefoy ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser entrer dans mon appartement ?

- Bien sûr. Je dois vérifier que tout est okay. »

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et ils attendirent tous deux en silence que celui-ci arrive. Ils s'y engouffrèrent de concert et entamèrent l'ascension vers le troisième étage, toujours sans parler. Hermione déverrouilla la porte de son appartement, et ils entrèrent en se bousculant un peu, chacun voulant doubler l'autre.

« Reste tranquille, l'infirme, lui lança Drago en étudiant la pièce du regard. »

L'appartement d'Hermione n'était pas très grand, mais confortable et décoré avec gout. Une grande pièce faisant office de salon et de salle à manger était reliée à la cuisine par un bar, et ouvrait par une baie vitrée sur une terrasse avec vue sur la ville. Vue relativement limitée la plupart du temps, Londres n'étant pas particulièrement réputée pour ses journées ensoleillées.

Une porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre spacieuse, elle-même reliée à la salle de bain. Une pièce qu'Hermione avait transformée en bibliothèque, quoi que réduite, complétait le tout. Drago en fit le tour, et s'arrêta devant un cadre qu'il souleva.

« Ne touche pas à ça, siffla Hermione en le lui arrachant promptement des mains.

- Tu reprends du poil de la bête, on dirait. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et remit le cadre en place, non sans avoir ressenti un pincement d'émotion en y croisant le regard de ses parents.

« Je vais envoyer un hibou à Harry et Ron pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de ma disparition.

- Parfait. Je vais grignoter un peu, pendant ce temps. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé tandis qu'il entreprenait de fouiller dans son frigo. Elle décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver, et commença à rédiger sa lettre. Mais Malefoy faisait un bruit du tonnerre, cognant les plats et se moquant de ses légumes.

« Ils sont bios, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tordus. Pas de quoi rire.

- Typique.

- Qu'est ce qui est typique ? répéta Hermione, sur la défensive.

- Envoie ces lettres, je vais réussir à trouver quelque chose de comestible tout seul.

- C'est ça, fait donc ça. En silence s'il te plait, j'ai mal à la tête. »

Curieusement, Malefoy obtempéra sans faire de bruit et Hermione put expédier ses lettres. Une fois cela fait, elle s'affala sur son canapé, épuisée. Son court coma à l'hôpital n'avait pas suffi à la remettre d'aplomb. Elle regarda la pendule et constata avec effroi qu'il était 7h du matin, et qu'elle allait bientôt devoir aller au travail.

Malefoy l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui tendant un grand verre d'une mixture étrange.

« Bois, ça va te faire passer ton mal de tête. »

Hermione le toisa un instant, surprise de cette attention, et renifla le contenu du verre d'un air méfiant.

" C'est quoi, Malefoy ?

- Une potion très efficace. Quel intérêt j'aurais à t'empoisonner, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas."

Drago lui fit signe de boire et elle but d'un trait le verre, sans plus se poser de questions.

« Achète des pizzas, la prochaine fois que tu te fais agresser. Je ne me nourrirai pas de pop-corn à chaque fois, lui glissa-t-il.

- C'est Ron qui en laisse traîner partout. C'est la base de son alimentation. Il devrait être obèse, mais je suppose qu'il a un bon métabolisme. Par Merlin, pourquoi je te raconte ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu t'inquiètes sûrement que je perde mon corps parfait. Mais pas de soucis, je m'entretiens.

- Tant mieux, ça serait bête d'être forcé à te pavaner avec un bide énorme sur les plages de Mykonos. Ça ne serait vraiment pas sexy. Pas sexy du tout.

- Tu me trouves sexy ?

- Pas du tout.

- Mais tu me regardes à la télévision.

- Je me sens bizarre Malefoy…

- Je fais souvent cet effet-là aux filles, c'est vrai.

- Non mais je veux dire, vraiment bizarre, je… Tu m'as droguée, c'est ça ?

- C'est une possibilité.

- Enfoiré ! Je vais te…te… »

Et c'est dans un brouillard des plus complets que pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Hermione se sentit sombrer. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir qu'on la soulevait pour la déposer dans un lit, et puis plus rien.

.

Une odeur de friture et de fromage lui chatouilla les narines lorsqu'elle émergea enfin, constatant avec effroi qu'il faisait de nouveau nuit. Elle avait manqué une journée de travail. Malefoy allait le lui payer. Elle se redressa en s'étirant, se sentant tout de même en bien meilleure forme que la veille. La longue douche chaude qu'elle prit acheva de détendre ses muscles endoloris.

Une surprise de taille l'attendait dans la cuisine : Malefoy, Pansy et Blaise étaient attablés au bar, discourant gaiement de Quidditch.

« C'est une invasion de serpentards ! constata-t-elle à voix haute, les faisant se retourner d'un bloc.

- Herm' ! Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda aussitôt Pansy en se levant d'un bond de son tabouret.

- Comme si un troll adulte m'était passé sur le corps.

- C'est pas très gentil pour Drago, lança Blaise qui récolta un coup du principal intéressé.

- Ha-ha-ha, quel humour Zabini ! le rabroua Pansy. Assieds-toi Herm', j'ai préparé un repas. »

Hermione obéit sans poser de question, regardant Drago et Blaise se précipiter pour lui mettre un couvert et remplir son assiette. Elle nota que Malefoy avait disposé deux fourchettes et deux couteaux de tailles différentes de part et d'autre de son assiette, comme s'il s'agissait d'un dîner mondain. Il ne devait tout simplement pas savoir que dans le monde réel, les gens n'utilisaient pas autant de couverts.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- On était inquiets au bureau, Astoria m'a demandé de passer, et j'ai croisé Pansy qui arrivait avec des provisions de nourriture, alors…

- Je suis consciente du fait que Drago est un assisté qui ne sait pas se nourrir tout seul, expliqua Pansy en faisant un clin d'œil au principal intéressé.

- C'est réconfortant de vous voir, tous les deux, les remercia Hermione.

- Et moi, je ne te réconforte pas ? tenta Drago, narquois.

- Tu veux dire, quand tu ne m'attires pas d'ennuis ou quand tu ne me drogues pas ? Je ne sais pas.

- Outch. Hermy 1, Drago 0. »

Ils finirent de manger en bavardant de choses et d'autres, évitant soigneusement d'aborder le sujet de l'agression. Tous voulaient préserver Hermione, comme Ron le leur avait expressément recommandé lorsqu'il était passé peu de temps auparavant. Il était furieux que Drago ait kidnappé Hermione, comme il disait, mais s'était un peu calmé lorsque Drago lui avait dit qu'il l'avait forcée à dormir toute la journée, et qu'il la surveillait de près.

« Malefoy, où sont les autres copies du manuscrit ? s'enquit Hermione sitôt la dernière bouchée avalée. »

Tous s'entre-regardèrent, et Drago prit finalement la parole.

« En sûreté, répondit-il sobrement. »

Hermione repoussa son assiette et se leva, les poings sur les hanches.

« Vous croyez que je ne vois pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Personne ne pourra m'impressionner suffisamment pour m'empêcher de faire mon travail, je ne suis pas une petit chose fragile. Ce manuscrit sera publié. Et je veux le lire. »

Personne ne parlait, les yeux étaient baissés. Hermione soupira et se rassit, saisie par un violent mal de tête.

« Je veux le lire, répéta-t-elle.

- Tu le liras. Tu seras la première à le faire, promis Drago.

- Mais maintenant tu dois te reposer Herm', tu n'es pas en état. Assez d'émotions pour l'instant. »

Hermione jeta un regard éperdu vers Blaise, qui n'avait encore rien dit, mais il secoua la tête.

« Je suis d'accord avec eux, tu dois te ménager. On a besoin d'une Hermione en pleine forme, vu ce qu'on va devoir affronter, renchérit-il. Tout est sous contrôle au bureau, tu peux prendre quelques jours. »

Hermione baissa piteusement les yeux. Ils avaient raison, elle le savait bien. Laisser Lucius croire qu'il avait gagné la rendait folle, mais si c'était le prix à payer elle attendrait. Sa curiosité dévorante, elle devait la mettre de côté.

"Oh, et Astoria m'a dit de te dire qu'elle comprenait à quel point c'était un calvaire de supporter Drago, mais que tu ne devais pas craquer, et que si jamais tu le tuais malencontreusement elle te paierait le meilleur des avocats pour t'éviter la prison, glissa Blaise en jetant un regard en coin à Drago."

Hermione eut un petit sourire et regarda elle aussi le serpentard, qui avait levé au ciel.

"Le pardon et les femmes sont deux choses incompatibles, on dirait, déclara-t-il d'un ton fataliste.

- Par contre, être un goujat et être un homme, c'est extrêmement compatible ! rétorqua Hermione. Et puis ne soit pas misogyne sous mon toit !"

Pansy éclata de rire et tapa dans la main d'Hermione en signe de victoire. Drago les contemplait, imperturbable.

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez vos clichés de Girl Power à deux mornilles. Astoria n'était même pas amoureuse de moi, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été blessée ou quelque chose comme ça.

- C'est une femme Drago, elle a une fierté. Et ne dis pas le contraire, vous vous entendiez plutôt bien à l'époque ! rétorqua Pansy.

- Je ne vais pas épouser toutes les femmes avec lesquelles je m'entends bien !

- Oh, y en a t-il vraiment tant que ça ? ricana Hermione en lui jetant un regard entendu.

- Tu n'as même pas idée ! s'exclama Blaise. Tout être vivant femelle avec une paire de jambes correctes est susceptible de _bien s'entendre_ avec Drago.

- Sympa, vieux. Je te renverrai le portoloin quand l'occasion se présentera."

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil et Malefoy soupira, rendant les armes face aux trois autres. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre eux, aussi fan d'Astoria qu'ils l'étaient. Ce n'est pas qu'il lui reprochait quoi que ce soit concernant leur passé commun, mais son animosité à son égard l'avait froissé. Il ne comprenait pas sa hargne. Un peu agacé, il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard vitreux de Granger, qui semblait souffrir le martyr.

« Malefoy, drogue-moi encore. »

Pansy étouffa un sourire et entreprit de débarrasser la table, secondée par un Blaise qui se retenait aussi de rire. La situation était plutôt cocasse : Hermione Granger demandant à son ennemi de toujours de la droguer avait de quoi surprendre.

« Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire ça un jour, répliqua Drago.

- Je suis pleine de surprise, vois-tu. »

Drago se tut et la regarda intensément, ce qui la fit rougir sans raison apparente. Puis il saisit son verre et s'engouffra dans la cuisine.

« Bon, puisque tu t'apprêtes à dormir pendant 12h, on va rentrer chez nous, n'est-ce pas ! annonça Pansy en prenant son manteau.

- Tout le monde s'en va ? s'inquiéta Hermione, soudain inquiète.

- Non, Drago va rester. Il n'a nulle part où aller de toute façon, ricana Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

- Comme si Malefoy n'avait pas assez d'argent pour louer tout un immeuble s'il le voulait ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon père découvre que je suis toujours à Londres, mais si tu veux que je parte, je comprendrai, expliqua Malefoy, gêné. »

Il n'était pas ravi de la tournure que prenait la situation. En aucun cas il ne voulait passer pour le sans-abri qui s'incruste. Il détestait se sentir indésirable, ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop son enfance au manoir. Hermione semblait réfléchir intensément, et Drago savait que son irrépressible envie de lire le manuscrit ferait pencher la balance de son côté. Tous attendaient sa décision, immobiles.

« D'accord, tu restes. Ton père n'imaginera jamais que tu t'es réfugié chez moi.»

La tension de la pièce se relâcha imperceptiblement et Pansy et Blaise finirent par partir, non sans avoir étouffé la pauvre Hermione entre leurs bras. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Drago et Hermione se regardèrent sans rien dire. C'était bizarre, mais ils se sentaient plutôt bien en présence l'un de l'autre.

Hermione englouti le verre que Drago lui tendait, et soupira.

« Je dors beaucoup trop, ça me rend faible et manipulable.

- Et fripée, tu as oubliée fripée.

- Je suis fripée ? s'écria Hermione en regardant ses jambes, qui dépassaient de son short de pyjama un peu décoloré par le temps.

- Tu es drôlement crédule en tout cas. »

Hermione lui tira la langue de façon complètement puérile et l'effort, si infime soit-il, lui fit tourner la tête.

« Ah, ça y est, je m'endors, annonça-t-elle.

- Pas ici Granger, tu es sur un tabouret ! fit la voix de Malefoy, un peu paniquée.

- Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule, bougonna-t-elle.

- Viens par-là, Granger, lui ordonna-t-il en la tirant vers lui.

- Non, je veux rester ici. Pas toute seule, non, pas toute seule.

- Granger, ne fait pas le bébé. Granger, pas ici non plus, le carrelage c'est pas très confortable. Bon dieu Granger fait un effort ! »

Malefoy abandonna l'idée de l'aider à rejoindre sa chambre avec précaution, et la souleva sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

« Allez, au lit Granger. »

Tant occupé qu'il était à chercher la poignée de la porte dans le noir, il lui cogna la tête contre un meuble, ce qui lui arracha un grognement.

« Oups, pardon ! »

Il la déposa sur son lit le plus doucement possible et tira la couverture sur elle, et s'apprêtait à repartir mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avec une force inattendue pour une personne inconsciente, elle lui agrippa le T-shirt et le tira vers elle.

« Granger, un T-shirt à 200 galions ! pesta-t-il.

- Pas toute seule, gémit-elle sans le lâcher.

- Bon, bon, d'accord. Je reste avec toi. Mais lâche ce T-shirt, s'il te plait. Granger. GRANGER ! »

Drago eut beau tout essayer, impossible de le lui faire lâcher. Aussi, la solution la plus évidente pour lui à ce moment-là fut de retirer ledit T-shirt, et de le laisser dans sa main, puisqu'elle y tenait tant. Il se coucha un peu contrarié de l'autre côté du lit, et s'endormit aussitôt.

.

Taraudée par une envie pressante, Hermione luttait pour se rendormir. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop fatiguée pour se lever au milieu de la nuit. Elle était bien dans son lit, elle avait chaud, il sentait bon. Une odeur inconnue d'ailleurs, mais Hermione n'avait pas la force d'y penser pour le moment. Ça sentait le caramel. Ou les barbes à papa de la fête foraine. Peu importe. Fermant obstinément les yeux, elle changea de position et heurta quelque chose.

« Granger, me frappe pas là, c'est précieux ! grogna une voix. »

Hermione compris qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, et la chose lui parut vraiment bizarre. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas lui répondre, ni tenter d'élucider ce mystère. Pas maintenant. Maintenant, elle voulait dormir. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Une sensation étrange la réveilla quelques heures plus tard, cette fois de manière irrémédiable. Quelqu'un était collé contre son dos, et ce quelqu'un était manifestement très content de la voir. En quelques secondes, différents scénarios abracadabrants passèrent dans sa tête, et puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

« MALEFOY ! hurla-t-elle en faisant un bond sur le côté, lui faisant face. »

Hagard, il se frotta les yeux et la regarda d'un air surpris.

« Pas la peine de crier comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna-t-il, enroué.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ ? Tu es dans mon lit ! s'écria-t-elle, à demi hystérique.

- C'est toi qui m'y a forcé hier soir, tu ne voulais pas être toute seule, répondit Malefoy en enfouissant sa tête sous un oreiller, qu'elle arracha aussitôt.

- Et tu es torse-nu !

- Tu ne voulais pas lâcher mon T-shirt. Regarde, il est là, dit-il en le tirant de sous le coude d'Hermione. »

Hermione s'arrêta, interdite. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête la veille ? Elle regarda Malefoy, qui clignait des yeux pour essayer de se réveiller, et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers son boxer pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

« Puisque tu as réponse à tout, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as hissé le drapeau ? »

Malefoy tira aussitôt le drap sur lui et la foudroya du regard.

« C'est le matin Granger, tous les hommes ont ce genre de problème. Ne crois pas que ça a quelque chose à voir avec toi. Et entre parenthèse, sache qu'on n'emploie plus cette expression depuis le 18° siècle. »

Vexé dans la virilité, Drago se leva en tournant le dos à Hermione et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Il se sentait rejeté, ce qui tombait sous le sens quand il réfléchissait deux minutes : il n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce qu'ami avec Granger, pourquoi serait-elle ravie de le trouver au garde-à-vous dans son lit ? « Cette expression aussi est dépassée », songea-t-il en s'éclaboussant d'eau fraiche le visage.

Des coups timides furent frappés à la porte.

« Malefoy, je conçois que tu aies besoin d'intimité, surtout après ce que je t'ai dit, mais j'ai vraiment très envie de faire pipi… supplia la petite voix d'Hermione.

- Prends ton mal en patience dans ce cas !

- Drago, s'il te plait !

- Ah, tu m'appelles Drago maintenant ?

- ….

- Va donc faire pipi dans l'évier.

- Malefoy, c'est dégoutant ! protesta Hermione.

- … »

Drago la laissa mariner quelques instants et ouvrit la porte, manquant de peu de se faire renverser par une tornade aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoint dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, elle arborait une mine un peu penaude. Agresser Malefoy dès le matin, et de manière injuste, ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la suite de la journée.

« Il faut qu'on parle de notre cohabitation, décida Drago en posant brutalement une tasse de café devant sa nouvelle colocataire.

- Hum oui, je t'écoute, répondit Hermione, peu contrariante.

- Tu m'as autorisé à rester ici, nous sommes d'accord ? »

Hermione ne savait pas très bien où il voulait en venir, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

« Si tu veux que je reste, il va falloir arrêter de m'emmerder, la prévint-il en la menaçant du doigt.

- Pardon ? hoqueta Hermione. Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Môssieur Malefoy me faire le grand honneur de s'installer chez moi pour un temps indéterminé ! Lucky me ! »

Hermione éclata d'un rire faux, ce qui la faisait ressembler à une folle avec ses cheveux en pétard qui s'agitaient sur sa tête.

« Bien sûr que tu es chanceuse. Des tas de filles se damneraient pour être à ta place, tu sais, répondit-il d'un air narquois. Plus sérieusement Granger, il va falloir qu'on arrive à s'entendre sinon je vais devoir aller à l'hôtel.

- Hors de question, ton père saurait aussitôt ce que tu prépares et il nous mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. Il faut qu'on agisse discrètement, et rapidement. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Où est le manuscrit ? débita Hermione à toute vitesse. »

Drago souleva la tasse vide de la jeune femme et regarda à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton café ?

- Malefoy, je suis sérieuse. Plus vite ce bouquin sera publié, plus vite je serai libérée de ta présence. Je ne vois pas ce qui va me fatiguer, lire est un plaisir pour moi. Ça n'engage à rien, laisse-moi le lire ! supplia-t-elle.

- J'ai promis à Potter et Weasley de te laisser une dizaine de jours de repos avant, avoua Malefoy en mordant dans sa tartine.

- Tu leur as parlé du manuscrit ? Où est passé le discours sur les autres personnes impliquées qu'il ne fallait surtout pas mettre en danger ? s'emporta Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

- C'est pas comme si j'en avais parlé à n'importe quels aurors. Ils ne diront rien. Et mes informations vont les aider dans leur enquête, ça sera plus facile de trouver ton agresseur en cherchant du côté de mon cher père, se défendit Drago en secouant dangereusement sa tartine devant le visage d'Hermione. Ils sont passés hier quand tu dormais, et je leur ai tout dit. Le manuscrit qu'on t'avait dérobé, mon père, la vie d'une personne en jeu. Ils m'auraient probablement torturé pour que j'avoue, sinon, grimaça Drago. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Jamais ils ne t'auraient laissée en ma compagnie si je n'avais pas su me justifier correctement et leur prouver que je ne te voulais aucun mal. »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Ainsi Harry et Ron savaient que Malefoy avait failli provoquer sa mort, qu'il vivait chez elle et que Lucius était à leur recherche. Hermione savait pertinemment que Ron vouait une haine féroce à l'encontre du blond, et qu'Harry, quoi que plus mesuré, se méfiait du personnage. Pourquoi Drago était-il toujours en vie ?

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle. »

Hermione hocha la tête, intriguée.

« Blaise est intervenu en ma faveur. Pansy aussi. Et bizarrement, Potter a demandé à Weasley de me faire confiance. Oui, j'ai approximativement fait la même tête que toi en ce moment quand il l'a dit. Quoi qu'il en soit, on est coincés ensemble pour un bout de temps, conclut Malefoy, qui mangeait toujours. Il me faut un endroit pour dormir, ton canapé n'est pas confortable et tu gigotes beaucoup trop la nuit. J'ai besoin d'un tapis de courses, aussi, parce que si je ne peux pas sortir je vais vite m'empâter. Et il faudra du whisky pur feu en plus grande quantité.

- Je dois voir Harry. »

Trop d'informations à traiter pour Hermione. Un tapis de course ! Elle avait soudain le besoin de sortir de cet appartement, qui après avoir été son havre de paix s'apprêtait à subir des transformations reptiliennes.

Malefoy ne s'y opposa pas et décréta qu'il profiterait de son absence pour inviter une fille ou deux. Il récolta en récompense un coup de Gazette du sorcier bien senti, et Hermione fila se préparer.

« Dit donc Malefoy, c'est bizarre, j'ai une deuxième bosse qui est apparue sur ma tête ! »

.

Hermione atterri au ministère par une des cheminées du grand hall et s'arrêta un instant pour admirer la statue de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme lui manquait. Il aurait su quoi faire s'il avait été là, comme toujours. Hermione soupira, et s'élança vers le département de la sécurité intérieure. Elle salua quelques personnes distraitement, et toqua à la porte d'Harry. Elle nota au passage le portrait officiel de Rogue, adjoint au ministère, qui contrairement à ses collègues ne souriait pas mais faisait une tête de six pieds de long.

« Salut, glissa-t-elle par l'entrebâillement.

- Herm' ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Malefoy n'est pas avec toi ? la questionna Harry tout en la faisant asseoir.

- Non, je suis venue par cheminette et je n'avais pas besoin de protection.

- Bon, comment ça se passe ? Tu es venue pour que je t'aide à te débarrasser du corps de Malefoy, c'est ça ? demanda Harry en riant.

- Harry, il faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as soutenu Malefoy. Je veux dire, vous n'avez jamais étés amis, et même s'il est parvenu à échapper au joug de son père à la fin de la guerre pour se rallier au bon côté, on ne peut pas dire que ça n'ait jamais été l'entente cordiale. Je veux bien que tu aies compris ses motivations, mais ça n'explique pas tout. Pourquoi ce revirement ? »

Harry soupira et se frotta l'arête du nez, visiblement contrarié.

« J'ai eu exactement la même conversation avec Ron hier. Je ne peux pas vous répondre normalement parce que je suis tenu au secret de l'instruction, mais quand nous avons enquêté sur des exactions commises pendant la guerre, je suis tombé sur, disons, des faits qui ont modifié mon jugement sur Malefoy. Il n'était pas directement impliqué dans l'affaire, mais des vies ont été sauvées grâce à lui. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Oh, répondit Hermione. »

Elle fixa ses ongles, réfléchissant intensément. Soit. Si Malefoy avait sauvé des vies, elle pouvait bien le laisser installer un tapis de course au milieu de son salon.

« Donc, tu lui fais confiance ?

- N'exagérons rien, ça reste un serpentard ! dit Harry en souriant. Pourquoi, tu as des raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance ?

- Non, aucune. Enfin, mises à part les 7 années qu'il a passées à m'appeler Sang de Bourbe.

- Il faut tourner la page Herm'. Tous les jours, j'assiste à des procès, je prépare des dossiers, j'enquête sur des crimes. La seule manière qu'ont tous ces gens de s'en sortir, c'est de pardonner et de continuer à vivre. La guerre nous a tous changés. Même Malefoy, expliqua Harry d'un ton grave. Il a droit à une seconde chance. On ne pourra pas reconstruire ce monde sans la participation de tous les sorciers, sans exception. S'il y a bien une chose que ce boulot m'a apprise, c'est que même les plus grands criminels ont une part d'humanité. Et Drago n'en est même pas un !

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, s'écria Ron, qui venait d'entrer avec une pile de dossier et un suspect qu'il tenait à distance avec sa baguette. Salut Hermi !

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry en se levant.

- Je ne sais pas, Rogue me l'a presque jeté dessus dans le couloir. Il dit qu'il en a marre de s'occuper des petits voleurs, qu'il préfère les odieux criminels. »

Hermione étouffa un rire tandis qu'Harry soupirait d'un air las.

« Je suis ministre, pas un foutu auror débutant. Vous êtes libres, partez ! dit-il au suspect. »

Celui-ci le regarda sans bouger, ne pensant sans doute pas qu'Harry était sérieux.

« Allez ! Va-t'en ! insista Ron. »

Hermione se retrouva ainsi avec un voleur complètement bouleversé dans l'ascenseur qui la ramenait au hall principal. L'homme avait l'air assez inoffensif, aussi elle se décida à lui parler.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je suis parti sans payer à la Taverne des Trois Sorciers, Madame. »

Hermione hocha la tête, convenant que ce n'était pas un délit majeur. Hélas, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, le voleur tomba nez-à-nez avec Rogue, qui avait l'air très remonté.

« Vous alliez quelque part ? demanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Granger, la salua-t-il.

- Professeur, répondit-elle. »

Elle lança un regard désolé au pauvre voleur et rentra chez elle d'un coup de cheminée. Drago était assis dans le canapé, et manipulait la télécommande de la télévision dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il la reposa, et sourit d'un air innocent.

« Bah alors Malefoy, où sont les filles ?

- Elles sont toujours nues dans ton lit, pourquoi ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa à son tour la télécommande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ça ?

- Rien du tout.

- Malefoy !

- Bon, bon, très bien. J'essayai d'allumer la télévision. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne, avoua-t-il. »

Hermione se mit à rire et s'écroula dans le canapé, secouée de tremblements.

« Vas-y je t'en prie, moque toi.

- Mais Malefoy, tu passes à la télé, et tu ne sais même pas _allumer_ cet appareil ! Reconnais que c'est risible. »

Malefoy croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, raide et digne dans sa douleur.

« Oh mais j'y suis, c'est l'heure des Serpentards à Mykonos ! Tu voulais satisfaire ton égo surdimensionné en t'admirant, pas vrai ?

- Je n'ai encore vu aucune image, se justifia-t-il. Je voulais juste voir comment ça rendait. Mais je préfère rester dans l'ignorance plutôt que de supporter tes commentaires, Madame la moralisatrice. »

Se drapant dans sa dignité, Drago se leva et quitta la pièce, le menton relevé. L'incarnation de la prétention, songea aussitôt Hermione.

« Tant pis pour toi Malefoy, moi je compte bien regarder ! lui cria Hermione en allumant la télévision ».

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle monta un peu plus le son et s'installa confortablement au milieu de ses coussins.

« Tu es en train de manquer le résumé des épisodes précédents ! l'informa-t-elle, toujours en criant. »

Elle comptait bien continuer à l'énerver, mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la coupa dans son élan. Seuls quelques amis proches connaissaient son adresse, sans quoi une nuée de curieux feraient le pied de grue devant sa porte. Contrairement à Malefoy, ou même à Ron au début, Hermione n'avait aucun goût particulier pour la célébrité et les regards admiratifs des gens envers l'héroïne de guerre la gênaient beaucoup. Aussi, Hermione était un peu surprise que quelqu'un daigne sonner à sa porte plutôt que de transplanner directement dans son salon, et elle pris la précaution de regarder par le trou de la serrure qui était son visiteur.

« Pansy ? Blaise ? Depuis quand vous sonnez à ma porte ? s'étonna Hermione en leur ouvrant.

- On ne voulait pas interrompre quelque chose, maintenant que tu ne vis plus seule, lui expliqua Blaise en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Surtout qu'on connait Drago, renchérit Pansy.

- Ça n'aide pas vraiment, Pansy. Tu le fais passer pour un coureur.

- Exact, zut ! s'exclama Pansy en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini ? les réprimanda Hermione en refermant la porte derrière eux. »

Blaise enleva ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et déposa un pack de biéraubeurre sur la table basse, prêt à regarder l'émission. Pansy l'imita, non sans avoir averti Hermione que Ron serait en retard à cause de quelque chose que Rogue avait dit, ce qui le contrariait beaucoup.

« Où est Drago ? s'enquit Blaise.

- Il boude dans la salle de bain parce que je me suis moquée de lui.

- Il va falloir qu'il s'endurcisse s'il veut regarder sa prestation télévisuelle en notre compagnie, pouffa Pansy.

- J'ENTENDS TOUT ! beugla Drago depuis l'autre pièce. »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, complices.

« Allez Drago, ça va commencer ! Viens voir ta petite gueule d'ange sur grand écran ! insista Blaise.

-Bon, bon, d'accord… Mais c'est vraiment parce que je sais que ça vous fait plaisir.

- Bien sûr Drago, bien sûr, le rassura Blaise en lui ouvrant une biéraubeurre d'un coup de baguette. »

Le teint de Drago vira au rose, ce qui tenait de l'exploit, lorsque son corps hâlé apparu à l'écran. Les sifflements de Blaise n'arrangèrent rien à son malaise. Le Drago de la télévision était en train de se sécher les cheveux d'une manière plutôt scénarisée, tout en discourant avec les jumelles Carrow qui s'adonnaient à leur activité favorite : le ravalement de façade.

« Ouh, c'est hot ! gloussa Pansy en trépignant sur le canapé.

- Tu parles, ces nanas étaient mortes de faim, grogna Drago. »

Comme pour justifier ses dires, la jumelle la plus dodue se mit, pour une raison qu'elle seule connaissait, à se malaxer la poitrine, avec un air qu'elle semblait penser séduisant. Hermione pouffa discrètement, attendant la réaction du Malefoy de la télévision. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, si bien que la jumelle lui demanda s'il pensait qu'elle devrait recourir à la chirurgie plastique. Malefoy numéro 2 la regarda de travers et, naturellement, empoigna sa poitrine comme s'il s'était agit de vulgaires fruits sur un marché. Il la malaxa d'un air concentré, fit semblant de réfléchir, et asséna que la chirurgie était une solution envisageable étant donnée la consistance flasque de sa poitrine.

« Aaaaaaah mec, tu es mon dieu ! hurla Blaise en trinquant avec Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? s'exclama Ron en atterrissant comme un boulet de canon sur les genoux de Pansy, qui le rejeta en gémissant. Oups, pardon. »

Puis Ron se tut, constatant la présence de Malefoy dans la pièce.

« Tiens, la fouine, j'avais oublié que tu étais là, lui dit-il d'un ton sarcastique qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Salut Weasmoche, répliqua Drago sans détourner la tête de l'écran.

- T'es venu assister à ta déchéance ? fit Ron, hargneux.

- Toi aussi on dirait, ma _déchéance_, comme tu dis, fait de l'audience.

- TEMPS MORT ! s'écria Hermione en collant une biéraubeurre sous le nez de Ron.

- Où est mon pop-corn ? demanda celui-ci, passablement énervé. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard pour éviter d'avoir à lui répondre que Malefoy avait tout mangé. Malefoy qui, justement, glissait un demi-sourire entendu à Hermione. Comprenant son intention, elle secoua frénétiquement la tête. Inutile de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Mais Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lâcher une bombe, et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de lui jeter au visage la télécommande qu'elle avait à la main. Bien entendu, Malefoy l'évita et elle alla se fracasser contre le mur, éteignant net la télévision.

« Hermione, t'es cinglée ou quoi ? s'offusqua Blaise.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Ça m'embête de rater la fin de l'émission, mais je dois avouer que le geste était plutôt bienvenu, ricana Ron.

- La ferme, Ron, le rabroua Hermione, qui s'était levée pour ramasser les morceaux de la télécommande. »

Elle lança sans succès une dizaine de sorts, ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

« Elle essaye de me tuer toute la journée de cette façon, vous savez, se plaignait Drago. Du coup je suis constamment sur le qui-vive et heureusement, j'ai de bons réflexes. »


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione devait reprendre le travail ce matin-là. Lorsque son réveil sonna, elle s'autorisa quelques minutes de répit et songea aux quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Notamment le fait de vivre en colocation avec la personne qu'elle jugeait il y a peu comme la plus odieuse de la création. Quelques jours suffisent parfois à bouleverser un ordre pourtant bien établi.

Hermione s'étira paresseusement et constata qu'elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Pour une fois, elle serait bien restée chez elle, lovée sur son canapé avec ses amis. Et _Malefoy_. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée saugrenue et se leva, prenant garde de poser le pied droit au sol en premier – elle croyait toujours à la véracité des proverbes moldus.

Un bruit étrange l'interpella tandis qu'elle se préparait. L'œil droit toujours vierge de maquillage, elle déboula dans le salon. Malefoy, des écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, courait à un rythme soutenu sur un tapis de course rutilant, torse nu. Hermione senti sa mâchoire inférieure se décrocher et s'attendait presque à devoir la ramasser par terre lorsque Drago, se sentant observé, releva la tête.

« Bonjour Granger ! s'écria-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

- … Bonjour Malefoy, parvint-elle à articuler.

- Tu as un problème au visage, non ? demanda-t-il en hurlant à moitié. »

Hermione se boucha les oreilles dans un geste enfantin et Drago arracha ses écouteurs, lui faisant une grimace désolée.

« Cesse de me regarder comme ça, c'est gênant ! fit-il d'un air faussement choqué. »

Hermione, agacée d'être prise en défaut, lui fit un geste grossier qui lui était peu coutumier, et retourna se préparer. Malefoy était beaucoup trop bien proportionné. Elle l'avait admiré d'un point de vue purement esthétique, comme on admire une statue dans un musée. Rien de plus.

Lorsqu'elle retourna au salon, Malefoy avait cessé de galoper sur place et s'était attablé, une serviette autour du cou, pour boire un verre d'eau.

« Tu as fini tout le café ? demanda Hermione tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Tu as oublié d'en acheter, lui répondit-il, parfaitement de mauvaise foi. »

Hermione reposa la cafetière vide d'un coup sec et attrapa sa baguette d'un geste rageur. Drago sursauta, pensant sans doute qu'elle allait s'en servir contre lui, mais se reprit rapidement et tenta une dernière provocation.

« Ramène du whisky en rentrant. Et des cigarettes. Pas des moldues hein ! »

La porte claqua sous le regard satisfait de Drago. Au fond, les choses restaient identiques. Il ne tenait pas tant que ça à laisser la jeune femme pénétrer dans son espace. Les choses allaient un peu trop loin à son goût. Professionnel, voilà ce qu'il devait être.

.

Hermione passa une grande partie de sa journée à mettre à jour ses dossiers en retard, à se plaindre de Drago auprès de Blaise étant donné qu'Astoria ne voulait pas en attendre parler, et à réceptionner des hiboux en provenance du ministère. En effet, Ron était au bord de la crise de nerf et demandait sans cesse à Hermione des conseils pour se débarrasser de Rogue, qui à l'entendre rendait sa vie impossible.

« Hermi, tu ne vas jamais le croire, mais il vient d'envoyer dans mon bureau un elfe de maison atteint de diarrhée intempestive. »

Hermione rit doucement et fit parvenir à Ron un flacon de potion gastrique de toute urgence par coursier. Blaise, qui l'avait surprise, leva un sourcil d'un air circonspect.

« Drago est malade ? grimaça-t-il d'un air dégoûté qui arracha un sourire à Hermione.

- J'aimerais bien, mais non. Il se porte comme un charme.

- Tu me rassures, parce qu'il m'a invité ce soir pour regarder la quotidienne des Serpentards à Mykonos.

- Invité ? Tu veux dire, chez moi ? »

Blaise sembla réaliser qu'il avait commis un impair, puisqu'il eut un sourire gêné et haussa les épaules.

« De mieux en mieux, râla Hermione. »

Son après-midi de travail se transforma en soirée de travail, et bientôt elle fut seule dans les bureaux, rattrapant la montagne de travail qu'elle avait en retard. Seule une migraine atroce, souvenir de son agression, pu la décider à transplanner jusqu'à chez elle. Malheureusement, le spectacle qui l'attendait dans son salon n'était pas de ceux qui calment les nerfs.

Sa table basse était recouverte de détritus en tous genres, cartons à pizza, canettes de biéraubeurre, et sachets de chips. Quatre garçons, parmi lesquels Blaise, Harry, Ron et Malefoy était vautrés sur SON canapé, riant à gorge déployée, et se fichant pas mal d'avoir mis SES coussins par terre. Depuis quand étaient-ils amis ? En les voyant rire comme des baleines, un novice aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient très proches. Même Ron avait l'air détendu. Pire encore, un nuage de fumée de cigarette planait au-dessus du groupe. Et le comble, le détail qui fit basculer Hermione dans un état de névrose incontrôlable, c'était les pieds de Malefoy appuyés ostensiblement sur le panier du regretté Pattenrond. C'en fut trop pour Hermione, qui vit rouge et se précipita vers Malefoy pour récupérer le panier.

« Eh ! protesta celui-ci.

- Espèce de sale raclure de bidet ! Qui t'a permis de transformer mon appartement en garçonnière puante et bordélique ? Et PIRE, qu'est ce qui t'as laissé penser que tu pouvais fouiller dans les affaires de Pattenrond ? hurla Hermione, agitant les bras en l'air. »

Elle était si furieuse que les autres ne pipèrent mot et attendirent la réaction de Drago, qui gardait cet air goguenard vissé au visage.

« Pattenrond, c'est bien ton chat qui est mort, non ? »

Ron fit mine de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Malefoy était définitivement perdu, cette fois. Hermione n'avait jamais accepté la mort de son chat, c'était un fait établi dans leur groupe d'amis et ils évitaient soigneusement d'aborder le sujet.

« SORS D'ICI ! s'exclama Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Pardon ? demanda Malefoy, l'air sincèrement surpris.

- SORS D'ICI, STUPIDE CANCRELAT ! brailla-t-elle de plus belle, le frappant avec le panier de Pattenrond. »

Malefoy essayait de parer les coups mais il semblait dépassé par les évènements, et quêtait de l'aide auprès des autres en leur lançant des coups d'œil paniqués.

« Herm', calme toi, essaya de la raisonner Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante.

- La ferme, faux-frère ! hurla-t-elle sans cesser de frapper Malefoy, qui se réfugiait vers la porte d'entrée.

- Harry a raison, où veux-tu qu'il aille ? Il doit rester discret ! plaida Blaise.

- JE M'EN FICHE ! SORTEZ TOUS ! SORTEZ ! »

Hermione était tellement hors d'elle, et avait si clairement perdu l'esprit – au moins momentanément – que tous obtempérèrent sans discuter plus. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur le palier, et Hermione claqua définitivement la porte. Folle de rage, elle entreprit de jeter tout ce qui trainait dans un grand sac poubelle, faisant un bruit d'enfer, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le panier de Pattenrond et elle s'effondra au sol, en larmes. Elle avait bien conscience de faire une crise d'hystérie. Elle se sentait hors de contrôle, épuisée, à bout de nerf, et penser à son pauvre chat lui permit de libérer quelque peu la pression. Elle sanglota comme un bébé pendant de longues minutes, prostrée au sol. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux sa haine pour Malefoy était un peu retombée, mais un détail la raviva : l'insoutenable odeur de cigarette qui emplissait son appartement. Elle se leva prestement et ouvrit la baie vitrée en grand, en profitant pour sortir sur sa terrasse absorber un peu d'air frais.

Appuyée à la balustrade, elle laissa le vent frais du mois de décembre sécher ses larmes. Ce moment de répit était le bienvenu. Petit à petit, sa respiration se calma et son cœur reprit un rythme normal. Elle frissonna légèrement et allait rentrer lorsqu'une touffe de cheveux blonds attira son attention. Elle tourna vivement la tête, et constata avec effroi que Malefoy se tenait sur la terrasse voisine, et qu'il la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'as-tu fais à mon voisin moldu ? paniqua-t-elle, la voix toujours plus tremblante.

- Tu n'es pas en état d'entendre la réponse, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Retiens juste que JE suis ton nouveau voisin. Tadam ! reprit-il en ouvrant les bras en grand.

- Oh mon dieu Malefoy, tu as tué mon voisin ? s'étrangla-t-elle, une main devant la bouche. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça me blesse que tu penses que je sois capable de faire ça. »

Voyant qu'elle le fixait toujours d'un air épouvanté, il décida d'arrêter de la torturer et lui avoua la vérité : « Je lui ai lancé un petit sort de confusion et il s'est soudain rappelé qu'il devait aller passer quelques mois chez sa sœur, en Uruguay.

- Tu es un monstre, Malefoy, décréta Hermione après réflexion. »

Elle regagna son appartement et referma la porte derrière elle. Maintenant qu'elle s'était un peu calmée, elle regrettait son emportement. Pas contre Malefoy, ce crétin l'avait bien mérité, mais contre les autres. Elle termina de ranger d'un coup de baguette et se pencha vers le panier de Pattenrond, qu'elle caressa du plat de la main. Elle sourit en apercevant un poil orange et le contempla un instant, avant de se gifler mentalement. Quel genre de personne pleure sur le poil d'un chat mort depuis des mois ? Sa présence réconfortante et soyeuse lui manquait, malgré tout. Elle se sentait moins seule avec lui. Brutalement, son appartement lui semblait bien vide. Elle souleva le panier et alla le ranger à sa place dans un placard.

Puis l'imposant tapis de course abandonné par Malefoy attira son regard et elle décida, en signe de réconciliation (même si elle ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir osé parler de son chat), de le lui rendre. Elle se concentra pour formuler un sort assez puissant pour réussir à l'envoyer dans l'appartement voisin, et quelques secondes plus tard un grand bruit sourd lui apprit qu'elle avait réussi. Les jurons de Malefoy, qui semblait contre toute attente mécontent, ne l'ennuyèrent pas longtemps puisqu'elle insonorisa aussitôt son appartement, et parti se coucher.

.

La sensation que quelqu'un la regardait dormir la tira du sommeil au matin. Elle sursauta violemment en constatant que ce n'était pas qu'une sensation : Ginny était assise sur son lit, une poche de croissants à la main.

« Bon dieu Gin', ne refais plus jamais ça ! maugréa Hermione.

- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, ces derniers temps. Ce satané Malefoy t'accapare beaucoup trop, se plaint Ginny en s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit de son amie.

- Que vient faire Malefoy là-dedans ? demanda Hermione en attrapant le croissant que Ginny lui tendait.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, ou à travailler. Ou à regarder cette stupide émission, grommela Ginny en prenant une bouchée de croissants.

- Tu sais bien que tu es la bienvenue pour la regarder avec nous.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Harry m'a dit… Il était inquiet en rentrant à la maison, hier soir. Heureusement que Drago lui a envoyé un hibou pour le rassurer, sinon il n'aurait pas dormi de la nuit. Tu me racontes ? »

Hermione mastiqua sa bouchée d'un air coupable. Elle ne savait pas comment justifier son accès de folie de la veille.

« J'ai pété les plombs, résuma-t-elle laconiquement. »

Ginny hocha la tête, et fit disparaitre les miettes de croissant d'un coup de baguette.

« Et tu vas mieux, maintenant ?

- Je pense. Tu me connais. J'encaisse tout, j'accumule de la tension, et quand la dose est trop importante je finis par imploser. Mais ça va, maintenant que Malefoy n'est plus sur mon dos constamment. Il prenait vraiment ses aises ! Et vas-y que je fouille dans les placards, que j'invite mes potes à fumer des cigarettes à l'intérieur !

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais il n'est pas parti loin, apparemment. Quand j'ai transplanné sur ta terrasse, je l'ai aperçu en train de siffloter sur celle d'à-côté. Où en est ce problème au sujet du livre qu'il veut que tu publies ?

- Nulle part. Les garçons se sont ligués contre moi, je n'ai pas le droit de le lire tant que je ne suis pas complètement rétablie. Ce qui est stupide, parce que je me sens parfaitement bien.

- Pour une fois, je suis assez d'accord avec eux. »

Hermione donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Ginny, qui se mit à rire.

« Malefoy t'a expliqué sa présence dans les Serpentards à Mykonos ? »

Hermione resta bouche-bée, comme assommée. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de lui poser cette question, pourtant essentielle ? Avec toutes les occasions qu'elle avait eues, elle n'y avait même pas songé. Comme si c'était normal. Alors que ça ne l'était pas du tout, c'était même incroyablement bizarre.

« Tu ne lui en as pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ? pouffa Ginny.

- Avec cette histoire d'agression, j'ai complètement oublié… »

Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, dehors. Les extraits de ses échanges avec les jumelles Carrow passent en boucle à la télévision. Sans parler de l'épisode d'hier soir, même moi qui refuse de regarder cette bouse de dragon, je n'ai pas pu rester dans l'ignorance.

- Que s'est –il passé dans l'épisode d'hier ? l'interrompit Hermione, soudain bien réveillée.

- Herm', tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime, mais tu te doutais bien que je n'étais pas venue uniquement pour t'apporter des croissants. Je venais voir si tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire un petit truc.

- Un petit truc ? En rapport avec l'épisode d'hier ? Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas...

- Vraiment ? Je m'en doutais. Je te connais, tu m'en aurais parlé si ça avait vraiment eut lieu, répliqua Ginny en se levant.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, bon sang ? s'emporta Hermione.

- ...

- Gin', tu en as trop dit ou pas assez, la supplia Hermione en se levant à son tour.

- Va donc demander à ton voisin, moi je dois aller travailler. Je suis déjà en retard.

- Ginny ! Ginny, reviens ici ! »

Mais la traitresse avait déjà transplanné, laissant Hermione pleine d'interrogations. Elle se prépara en vitesse et se précipita chez son ancien voisin moldu, pour toquer comme une forcenée à la porte.

Le bruit caractéristique du tapis de course lui répondit, parfaitement régulier.

« Malefoy ? hurla Hermione, frappant de plus belle. »

N'entendant toujours aucune réaction, elle décida d'entrer. La décoration vieillotte de l'appartement, parsemé de tissus fleuris et de tapis persans, contrastait avec le spectacle du blond qui trottinait sur son tapis high-tech. Hermione alluma la lumière, poussant Drago à se retourner. Il stoppa aussitôt sa course et descendit du tapis en s'essuyant le torse.

« Il ne faudrait pas que m'espionner pendant que je suis torse-nu devienne une habitude, Granger.

- Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes. Je suis venue pour faire la paix.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je te signale que tu as ravagé mon nouvel appartement hier soir en écrasant la moitié du mobilier sous mon tapis de course, l'accusa-t-il en désignant une pile de morceaux de bois dans un coin de la pièce. »

Hermione ouvrit des grands yeux effarés et s'avança vers le tas de bois, qu'elle étudia d'un œil étonné.

« Je ne pensais pas faire autant de dégâts, je t'assure que ça partait d'une bonne intention. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la cuisine, la frôlant de manière provocatrice.

« Yurk, évite de coller ta transpiration sur moi je te prie, gémit Hermione en époussetant son tailleur d'un air théâtral.

- Tu as adoré ça. Ne mens pas ! Je t'aurais bien proposé un café, mais ce drôle de moldu n'en a pas. Il semblerait qu'il consomme exclusivement du thé.

- Un thé m'ira très bien. »

Hermione avait décidé d'être conciliante et d'apaiser les tensions. Sans quoi, jamais Malefoy n'accepterait de lui raconter le fameux épisode des Serpentards à Mykonos de la veille. Hermione roula des yeux, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de cette phrase.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue, Granger ? la questionna Drago en remplissant la bouilloire.

- Pour faire la paix, je te l'ai dit.

- Et la vraie raison ?

- Tu ne me connais pas. Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne te donne pas la vraie raison ? s'offusqua Hermione.

- Si tu te croyais subtile, c'est loupé. »

Hermione soupira et décida qu'il était temps de ravaler sa fierté, et de cracher le morceau. Il allait se moquer d'elle, mais c'était un risque qu'elle était prête à prendre.

« Pourquoi as-tu rejoint le casting des Serpentards à Mykonos ? »

Drago continua à préparer son thé sans répondre. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question si un mouvement imperceptible de crispation ne l'avait pas trahi.

« Tu te lances dans la presse people ? railla-t-il.

- C'est une question que tout le monde se pose, insista Hermione.

- Je sais, répondit Drago en posant sa tasse de thé devant elle. »

Elle contempla un instant les motifs de chatons qui l'ornaient et eut une pensée involontaire pour Ombrage, qu'elle réprima rapidement.

« Et ? poursuivit Hermione, qui ne lâchait pas le morceau si facilement.

- Et quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Drôlement perspicace.

- C'est agaçant, cette manie de tourner autour du pot ! pesta Hermione.

- Ce qui est agaçant, c'est que tu viennes m'emmerder avec tes questions dès le matin. SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! pépia-t-il dans une parfaite imitation de son attitude de la veille, avec agitation des bras à l'appui. »

Hermione s'empourpra et repoussa sa tasse.

« Merci pour le thé ».

Et elle sorti en claquant la porte, terminant une fois de plus une conversation avec Drago Malefoy de manière houleuse. Il était insupportable. Par moment, il avait l'air humain, et ils arrivaient à se comporter l'un avec l'autre de manière presque... complice. Et puis brutalement il reculait et se mettait à la titiller en prenant n'importe quel sujet comme prétexte. Hermione était bien consciente de le laisser l'irriter beaucoup trop facilement. Mais c'était Malefoy ! Il avait toujours eu cette sorte de don pour emmerder les gens. Du haut de ses 11 ans, il était déjà capable de terroriser la moitié de Poudlard.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau quelques secondes plus tard, elle était toujours en pétard. D'autant plus que pour une raison inexpliquée, des journalistes tentèrent de l'assaillir à son arrivée devant le bâtiment de Greengrass Publishing. Hermione fendit la foule sans rien écouter, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se défouler. Blaise, qu'elle croisa dans le couloir, s'empressa de s'écarter pour la laisser passer, une lueur de crainte inhabituelle dans le regard.

« Je ne mords pas, Zabini, l'informa-t-elle en attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter.

- Oh, je sais, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. »

Hermione le toisa, goguenarde.

« Depuis quand les serpentards sont de tels trouillards ? »

Blaise la regarda d'un air intrigué, et dégagea son bras de son emprise.

« Tu sais Hermione, tu ressembles drôlement à Drago quand tu regardes les gens de cette manière. »

Hermione pris aussitôt un air neutre, réagissant à ses paroles comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne voulait être comparée à Malefoy. Même par Blaise, qui était clairement en train de se moquer d'elle.

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir, elle avoua piteusement. J'ai perdu les pédales.

- Oui, j'ai cru noter que tu avais légèrement perdu tout sens commun. Mais je suppose qu'on avait un peu abusé de ton hospitalité.

- Mais non, vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est ce fumier de Drago Malefoy, il me pousse à bout. Il est toujours aussi insupportable, ou j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ? maugréa Hermione.

- Drago est sarcastique. Son humour se comprend au 6° degré. C'est parfois difficile de s'y adapter mais, tu sais, s'il est aussi pénible avec toi, c'est parce que tu lui fournis de quoi rebondir, lui expliqua Blaise, un sourire en coin.

- Alors quoi, je dois le laisser me manquer de respect ?

- Surtout pas ! intervint Astoria, qui arrivait vers eux avec une pile de dossiers. Si tu ne marques pas ton territoire, il va te bouffer, te piétiner, tout te prendre et rire de toi avec ses copains. »

Hermione et Blaise se contentèrent de la regarder sans rien dire, et Astoria s'empourpra vivement. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière pour se donner une contenance et haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que je me suis un peu emportée. Et en premier lieu, je n'avais pas à écouter. D'autant plus que je vous ai clairement interdit de m'expliquer ces histoires avec Malefoy. »

Hermione posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui sourit.

« Par contre, je dois absolument vous poser une question qui me taraude depuis hier soir. Pourquoi Drago a annoncé à la télévision qu'il avait couché avec une célèbre Griffondor pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard ? »


	5. Chapter 5

« Malefoy a QUOI ? répéta Hermione d'un ton dangereusement calme. »

Elle se retourna vers Blaise dans l'idée de lui crever les yeux - quelqu'un devait payer et Blaise était assez convaincant dans le rôle de la victime - mais son regard éberlué la retint.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'étais pas au courant, toi non plus !

- Je te jure, Hermione ! On a pas vu la fin de l'émission hier soir puisque tu nous as mis dehors, je te rappelle. »

Le regard d'Astoria allait de l'un à l'autre, attendant le verdict.

« Hermione Granger, si tu avais couché avec Drago à Poudlard, tu me l'aurais dit, pas vrai ? insista-t-elle en voyant qu'aucun des deux n'arrivait à parler.

- Je vais tout de suite vous laisser, il faut que j'aille vomir ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Excuse-moi mais c'est légitime que je te pose la question, il a bien dit _une Griffondor célèbre_, et je n'en connais pas des dizaines. Les journalistes en sont arrivés à la même conclusion, déclara Astoria en désignant par la vitre les personnes qui faisaient le pied de grue sur le trottoir. »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur une banquette et foudroya du regard tous ses collègues qui, attirés par ses cris, commençaient à affluer. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'être entourée de fous. De gens qui la côtoyaient sans la connaitre.

« Comment peuvent-ils décemment penser que j'aurais pu coucher avec ce… ce… On se haïssait ! On pensait qu'il était un mangemort, et qu'il passait ses week-end en famille à torturer des gens à coups de Doloris ! Ça n'a aucun sens. De toute manière, j'étais bien trop occupée à combattre Voldemort à l'époque pour envisager ce genre de relation. Absurde.»

Blaise lui tapota dans le dos, compatissant. Hermione soupira pesamment, bien consciente que ses arguments n'étaient pas terribles.

« Je vais le tuer. De mes propres mains je le jure, je vais le tuer, rouspéta Hermione. »

Blaise s'assit à côté d'elle et se gratta le menton, pensif.

« De qui d'autre aurait-il pu parler ?

- Ginny Weasley ! proposa Astoria, qui faisait les cents pas dans le couloir.

- Complètement improbable, elle l'a toujours détesté.

- Tu en es sûre à 100% ?

- Bien sûr ! s'offusqua Hermione. De toute façon elle est venue me voir ce matin pour me tirer les vers du nez. Or, si c'était elle la fille, elle le saurait, et ne viendrait pas m'interroger.

- C'est le seul nom qui me vient en tête. A part McGonagall, mais ça serait répugnant, ajouta Blaise en faisant une grimace.

- Qui vous dit qu'il n'a pas menti, pour commencer ? Il voulait peut-être juste faire parler de lui. On parle de Drago Malefoy, là. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, embêtés de ne pas avoir songé à cette éventualité plus tôt.

« Drago et moi on parlait de nos conquêtes, à l'époque, et je ne me souviens pas d'une Griffondor, ajouta Blaise.

- Vos _conquêtes_, sérieusement ? pouffa Astoria.

- Je faisais l'effort de ne pas être vulgaire, mais si tu insistes... la provoqua Blaise.

- Bien, le sujet est clos ! Il a menti, il a attiré ces cinglés de journalistes sur mon dos, et je vais devoir l'éliminer. Rien de plus simple, trancha Hermione en allant s'enfermer dans son bureau. »

Blaise secoua la tête, à la fois curieux et amusé par la situation. Drago était très fort pour déclencher des tornades. Astoria, soucieuse, disparu elle aussi dans son bureau.

Plusieurs lettres attendaient Hermione, toutes plus agaçantes les unes que les autres. Elle les décacheta rapidement et devint de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait.

« HERMY DIS MOI QUE MALEFOY ET TOI, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FAIT CETTE CHOSE DONT TOUT LE MONDE PARLE ! Ron. »

« Herm', ne le prend pas mal, mais est-ce que Malefoy parlait de toi ? Ginny m'assure qu'il ne s'agit pas d'elle, alors je ne sais pas quoi penser. Harry. »

« Hermione, si toi ou ma fille avez fricoté avec ce snobinard décérébré, et ce pendant vos études, sachez que je suis profondément déçue. Molly.

PS : C'est Arthur. Molly est très énervée, mais je suis sûre que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avez fait ce qu'elle dit que vous avez fait. Serait-il possible que tu me fasses parvenir un exemplaire de La Mécanique pour les nuls ? C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un ami. »

« Herm', je sais que tu n'as rien fait, mais je te conseille de faire publier un démenti. J'ai entendu des journalistes ce matin dans un café, et cette histoire va faire les choux-gras. Drago a décidément le don de ficher le bazar ! Pansy. »

« Mademoiselle Granger, je me permets de vous solliciter pour une interview télévisée le jour qu'il vous plaira. Ce serait un grand honneur de vous recevoir sur notre plateau, qui plus est en compagnie de Drago Malefoy si cela vous convient. Amicalement, Wizzard Channel. »

Hermione étouffa un cri de rage et se tira les cheveux, agacée. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Chaque jour, un nouvel incident encore plus épouvantable que le précédent se produisait. Elle préférait recevoir un coup derrière la tête qu'être prise dans une telle tourmente médiatique. Foutu Malefoy ! Elle empila les lettres, les glissa dans son sac et se leva, bien décidée à partir. Elle se rendit dans le bureau d'Astoria et l'interrompit en train de passer ses nerfs sur une pile de feuille qu'elle perforait d'agrafes.

« Je suis désolée mais je vais rentrer chez moi, je dois réunir une cellule de crise. Je vais travailler à la maison.

- Bien sûr, je comprends. Je te conseille d'utiliser l'aire de transplanage sur le toit, j'ai entendu dire qu'une équipe de télévision s'était installée en bas. »

Hermione hocha la tête, dépassée. Elle suivit les conseils de sa patronne et se retrouva au pied de son immeuble. Son adresse étant tenue secrète, elle fut très surprise d'atterrir au milieu d'une forêt de micros et de dictaphones.

« Miss Granger, qu'avez-vous à répondre au sujet des rumeurs ?

- Avez-vous eut une liaison avec Drago Malefoy ?

- Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ?

- On dit que vous avez été agressée, est-ce par lui ?

- Allez-vous apparaître dans Les Serpentards à Mykonos ? »

L'absurdité de la question la poussa à se retourner, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le hall.

« J'étais à Griffondor, stupide cancrelat ! Qu'irais-je faire dans une émission consacrée aux Serpentards ? Et, pour la dernière fois, je n'ai JAMAIS couché avec cet individu ! »

Hystérique, elle rabattit violemment la porte sur le pied d'un journaliste, observant avec délectation son visage se tordre de douleur. Puis elle se rendit directement chez son voisin moldu, sans prendre la peine de frapper, ne s'arrêtant que pour lancer des sorts de protection sur l'immeuble afin d'empêcher toute intrusion intempestive.

« DRAGO MALEFOY, OU ES TU ? hurla-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table. »

Elle entendit du mouvement dans la chambre, mais un détail l'empêcha de pousser la porte : une voix de femme venait de s'élever.

« Pourquoi elle t'appelle Drago, je croyais que tu t'appelais Brandon ? »

Hermione eut une brève envie de rire, mais la raison de sa présence ici la ramena rapidement dans le droit chemin.

« Je m'appelle Brandon, je ne sais pas qui est cette folle. Te rhabille pas, je vais voir. »

Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago un peu décoiffé, qui portait une chemise même pas boutonnée droit.

« Brandon, dans mon appartement, tout de suite. On doit parler. Et met un pantalon. »

Drago la suivit, obéissant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger ? Je suis occupé.

- Occupé ? répéta Hermione comme si ça avait été la chose la plus drôle du monde. Moi aussi, je suis occupée, d'une part parce que j'ai un vrai travail, et d'autre part parce qu'un débile a balancé des infos erronées me concernant à la télévision !

- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Drago, qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui crie dessus, et encore moins lorsqu'il n'avait rien fait.

- DE QUOI JE PARLE ?

- Si tu répètes tout ce que je dis, on ne va pas s'en sortir, bougonna Drago en attachant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

- LA FERME ! »

Hermione avait accompagné son cri d'une tape sur son torse, qui avait eu le mérite de le faire reculer contre le mur. Coincé.

« J'aimerais que tu m'expliques, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, il siffla en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- TU VIS DANS UNE GROTTE, pauvre taré ?! Personne ne t'a contacté, à toi ? cria Hermione en le frappant de nouveau du plat de la main.

- Tu te calmes direct Granger ! s'énerva Drago, levant enfin la voix.

- POURQUOI as-tu mentionné tes histoires de sexe avec, je cite, une célèbre Griffondor, dans ta stupide émission ? Tout le monde pense qu'il s'agit de moi, je vis un ENFER ! »

Drago la fixa un instant en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Le souffle de la jeune femme, trop près à son goût de son visage, venait s'écraser contre sa peau, lui laissant une impression étrange. Si un regard avait pu tuer, nul doute que celui d'Hermione Granger aurait été particulièrement meurtrier.

Et soudain, il se rappela.

« Ah oui, ce truc que j'ai dis. J'avais demandé à ce qu'ils le coupent au montage.

- Visiblement, ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de mentir comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue quand je suis partie ce matin, hein ? martela Hermione en lui mettant des tapes continuellement sur le torse.

- Premièrement, arrête de me frapper, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me toucher mais retiens toi. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas menti, d'ailleurs c'est sorti tellement naturellement sur le moment que j'avais oublié avoir dit ce truc-là.

- OUBLIÉ ? Moi je ne risque pas d'oublier ! »

Exaspérée par son attitude désinvolte, Hermione le traîna de force sur sa terrasse et le poussa contre la balustrade, pointant du doigt les journalistes qui attendaient en bas.

« Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? C'est encore pire au bureau. Ils veulent m'inviter à la télévision ! Tu dois réparer ça ! siffla-t-elle.

- Et comment ? Si j'interviens, ça va encore plus renforcer la polémique.

- DÉBROUILLE TOI ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit « une célébrité de Serdaigle » ou « une célébrité de Poufsouffle », hein ?

- Déjà parce qu'il n'y a pas de célébrité dans ces maisons de second ordre, et ensuite parce que je n'allais pas mentir.

- OUI ! OUI ! OUI, j'ai les aveux ! hurla une voix venue du ciel. »

Drago et Hermione levèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement, pour apercevoir un journaliste juché sur un balai, en train de les filmer. Drago étouffa un juron et lui fit un doigt d'honneur, entreprenant d'escalader la balustrade pour l'attraper.

« Malefoy, arrête ! s'écria Hermione en le tirant en arrière.

- Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Reviens ici, gratte-papier de bas étage ! »

Hermione réussi à le faire descendre de la balustrade et le poussa à l'intérieur, baissant aussitôt les stores pour ne pas qu'on les espionne de nouveau.

« D'ici quelques minutes, tout le monde saura que tu es à Londres. Fini la discrétion.

- A Londres oui, mais aussi chez toi. Mon père fera le lien avec le manuscrit. On peut dire au revoir à notre effet de surprise. »

Malefoy se laissa tomber au sol, appuyé contre la vitre. On y voyait plus grand-chose dans l'appartement, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne songeait à se lever pour allumer la lumière.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, Malefoy. Quelle mouche t'a piquée pour que tu racontes ça ? reprit Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu nous as fait aller dehors alors que tu savais qu'on était encerclés de journalistes ? rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est la meilleure, ça va être de ma faute maintenant ! Et sache qu'on ne répond pas à une question par une autre question. C'est impoli.

- C'est fou ce que tu es agaçante quand tu fais ça, l'avertit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, les deux protagonistes ressassant leur colère chacun de leur côté.

« Je me disputais avec Goyle. Il ne voulait pas admettre que mes préjugés avaient disparus, il disait que les gens comme nous ne changeaient pas et que je détestais toujours autant les moldus, les sangs impurs et les Griffondor. Alors j'ai parlé de cette relation, sans réfléchir, pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

- C'était qui, la fille ? »

Drago lui jeta un regard mi amusé, mi désespéré.

« Tu me dois bien ça, insista Hermione en s'asseyant par terre à côté de lui. »

Ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux d'Hermione. Dans la pénombre, ses traits avaient l'air plus détendus, il avait presque l'air gentil.

« Katie Bell ! Je pensais que vous le saviez tous.

- Depuis quand est-elle célèbre ? demanda Hermione d'un air dédaigneux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Elle joue quand même avec les Canons de Chudley, Granger. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que d'appartenir au trio d'or, mais ce n'est pas si mal. »

Hermione avait mérité cette réflexion, aussi elle n'y répondit pas. Elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait ainsi dénigré Katie, qu'elle avait pourtant toujours appréciée.

« Moi qui pensais qu'une Griffondor digne de ce nom ne voudrait jamais coucher avec toi ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer.

- Aucune fille ne me résiste. C'est physiquement impossible, je suis un peu comme un aimant. L'attraction est beaucoup trop forte.

- Comment peux-tu avoir l'air humain pendant une seconde, et l'instant d'après redevenir un monstre de prétention ?

- C'est un don, Granger. »

Drago se releva, lui tendant une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever à son tour. Hermione la regarda d'un air méfiant, et décida qu'après tout elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Elle l'attrapa, et le regretta aussitôt. Malefoy la tira brutalement en avant, si bien qu'elle vint s'écraser contre son torse. Le visage de Malefoy n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et le regard qu'il dardait sur elle la mettait très mal à l'aise. Il déplaça son bras le long de son dos, lui arrachant un frisson qu'elle tenta de cacher.

« Je trouve que tu me frappes un peu trop souvent. Tu ne dois plus le faire, Granger. Compris ? susurra-t-il tout contre son front. »

Hermione essaya de se dégager, mais il la retint face à lui par les poignets.

« Compris ? répéta-t-il.

- Tu… tu le mérites largement, tu sais ! se défendit Hermione, consciente de le regarder de façon un peu trop provocatrice.

- Rien ne t'impressionne, soupira-t-il en la relâchant, sans pour autant que l'un des deux ne recule.

- Certainement pas toi. »

Aucun des deux ne voulait céder et baisser les yeux en premier, alors ils restèrent ainsi, plantés l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant d'un air de défi, pendant de longues secondes qui parurent une éternité.

Fort heureusement, le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui arrivait par la cheminée arrêta leur duel. Harry en sorti, époussetant sa tenue.

« Tu as bien fait de bloquer le transplanage, c'est la jungle dehors ! Salut Malefoy.

- Je sais, c'est une catastrophe, gémit Hermione non sans fusiller Drago du regard au passage.

- Que faites-vous dans le noir ? demanda Harry, semblant remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Hermione alluma la pièce d'un coup de baguette et leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens de voir la vidéo de vous deux sur la terrasse sur internet. Et j'ai aussitôt pensé que Lucius allait la voir lui aussi, même si je doute qu'il sache se servir d'un ordinateur. Que comptez-vous faire ? Et d'abord, rassurez-moi, cette vidéo est juste un pan de conversation, et ne veut en aucun cas dire que vous avez eu une liaison, pas vrai ?

- Je me pose la même question ! intervint Ron qui arrivait lui aussi par la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devais pas interroger les braqueurs de Gringotts ? lui demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Si, mais Rogue me les a piqués. Il les a interceptés dans le couloir, et hop, plus de travail pour moi. Je le hais.

- C'est quoi ce cirque, vous deux ? ajouta Pansy, qui avait l'air furieuse, d'autant plus que sa robe était tâchée de suie. »

Blaise arriva à sa suite, puis Ginny, et le salon se retrouva rempli, tout le monde parlant en même temps. Hermione et Drago se lancèrent un regard de connivence, ce qui n'échappa pas à Pansy qui se mit à frapper dans ses mains comme une enfant.

« Alors c'est vrai, il se passe quelque chose ! Vous deux ! Petits cachotiers ! chantonna-t-elle, sous le regard méprisant de Ron.

- Il ne se passe rien du tout. Ça tombe très bien que vous soyez tous là, parce que Malefoy a quelque chose à vous dire, annonça Hermione, un sourire satisfait plaqué aux lèvres. »

Drago ne disant rien, elle lui donna un coup de coude, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. L'attention de l'auditoire était fixée sur eux.

« Malefoy, dis leur, insista-t-elle. »

Elle sourit aux autres d'un ai entendu, et se retourna pour regarder Drago, qui ne savait visiblement pas de quoi il devait leur parler.

« Bon, cet abruti n'est pas fichu de comprendre quoi que ce soit, alors je vais vous le dire moi-même. La Griffondor célèbre, ce n'est pas moi, ni Ginny, c'est Katie Bell !

- Ah oui, c'est vraaaai ! s'exclama Blaise en se tapant sur la tête. »

Les autres eurent un soupir de soulagement, et recommencèrent à parler tous en même temps.

« STOP ! s'exclama Drago, en se levant. Ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on va devoir faire.

- De toute manière, quoi que vous disiez, même si vous niez de toutes vos forces, personne de va vous croire après cette vidéo. Même s'il ne s'agit que de manipulation, elle est très bien faite. Vous ressemblez à un couple qui se dispute, c'est très réaliste. On comprend clairement qu'Hermione reproche à Drago d'avoir avoué la vérité sur leur relation. Même nous, on a failli être convaincus que vous… enfin, voilà, expliqua Ginny. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec elle. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, et se dit que sa réputation était ruinée à jamais, que plus personne ne la prendrait au sérieux et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à se jeter du haut de sa terrasse en écrasant le plus de journalistes possibles.

« Il faut se concentrer sur Lucius, c'est ça le plus important maintenant, les raisonna Harry. Il faut l'empêcher de croire que Drago habite chez Hermione dans le but de publier son livre.

- Parfait, laissons-le croire que Drago et Hermione ont bien eut une liaison autrefois ! Il suffit d'y ajouter un peu de piquant en faisant croire qu'ils ont remis le couvert ! triompha Pansy, extatique. »

Hermione avala sa salive de travers et se leva d'un bond, percutant au passage Drago qui se mit à se frotter le coude.

« PANSY, bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée saugrenue ? Si c'est pour satisfaire tes pulsions romantiques, oublie ça tout de suite ! l'accusa Hermione, déjà rouge comme une tomate.

- Mon père n'y croira jamais de toute manière, ça serait un peu gros que je me découvre une passion comme par hasard pour mon éditrice. »

La logique sans faille de Drago fit retomber la pression et Hermione se rassit, acceptant les excuses silencieuses de Pansy.

« On a pas de solutions pour le moment, conclut Blaise. Il faut se dépêcher de publier ce manuscrit, et trouver un moyen de gagner du temps.

- Blaise a raison, il faut accélérer le mouvement, acquiesça Harry.

- Mais je ne l'ai même pas lu, je vous signale ! Ça prend énormément de temps d'éditer un livre, il ne suffit pas de claquer des doigts. Il faut débattre du texte, corriger les fautes de style et de grammaire, le mettre en page, établir des devis, le faire imprimer, négocier avec les libraires, c'est très compliqué, récita Hermione en comptant les étapes sur ses doigts. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel devant l'énième leçon de Granger, et tous semblèrent réaliser que ça allait prendre plus de temps que prévu.

« Il faut trouver une solution pour détourner l'attention de Lucius, reprit Ron.

- Et comment on s'y prend, petit malin ? lui demanda Pansy, vexée que sa solution n'ait pas été adoptée.

- Je vais demander des conseils à Rogue. Ce vieux fourbe est très fort pour manipuler les gens. »

Relativement satisfaits de l'idée de Ron, tous décidèrent de se séparer et de retourner au travail, laissant Drago et Hermione aussi seuls qu'ils l'avaient été il y a quelques minutes.

« Brandon ? clama une voix de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- Oh merde, je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-là ! sursauta Drago, qui s'apprêtait à aller la rejoindre.

- Hop hop hop, je peux savoir où tu vas, Brandon ? l'arrêta aussitôt Hermione en lui bloquant le passage.

- Jalouse, Granger ? »

Hermione le gifla mentalement plusieurs fois, et lorsque ce fut fait, elle lui sourit de manière hypocrite.

« Donne-moi le manuscrit, il faut que je le lise.

- On est pas à cinq minutes près, Granger. Laisse-moi passer.

- Tu n'as rien écouté ou quoi ? On EST à cinq minutes près ! »

Agacé, Drago bouscula Hermione et s'élança sur le palier, bien décidé à rejoindre la fille dont il avait oublié le nom.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Malefoy ? Tu préfères aller sauter une pouf qui ne connait même pas ton nom plutôt que de t'occuper de NOS problèmes, qui sont bien plus urgents ? s'énerva Hermione, qui le poursuivait. »

Un mouvement dans la cage d'escalier leur appris qu'un journaliste, caméra à la main, n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Hermione se frappa la tête contre le mur, au bord des larmes.

« Bravo, maintenant ta petit scène de jalousie va se retrouver elle aussi en ligne ! la félicita Malefoy.

- MERDE ! MERDE, MERDE, ET MERDE ! lui hurla Hermione en allant s'enfermer dans son appartement, morte de honte. »

C'en était définitivement fini de sa réputation. Elle venait d'accréditer encore plus sa pseudo relation avec Malefoy. Et la preuve ne tarda pas à lui parvenir. Un hibou toquait frénétiquement à la fenêtre, et elle s'empressa d'aller prendre la lettre qu'il lui apportait.

« Herm', je ne comprends pas, pourquoi as-tu fait semblant de rejeter ma proposition de simuler une relation passionnelle avec Drago, si c'était pour faire un show digne des plus grands feuilletons moldus quelques minutes après ? Pansy.

PS : Bravo, c'était super hot ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Mes excuses pour le retard... Bonne lecture ! Et un grand merci à celles et ceux qui me lisent et prennent le temps de laisser leur avis. xx

* * *

Hermione avait bien essayé d'aller au bureau ce matin-là, mais elle avait vite abandonné l'idée en raison de plusieurs éléments : les journalistes étaient encore plus nombreux que la veille, assaillant tout le quartier ; elle avait reçu des lettres étranges de nombreux anciens élèves de Poudlard et même du professeur McGonagall, qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient croire les images ou non ; il pleuvait à torrent dehors, ce qui la déprimait et enfin, elle devait absolument lire au plus vite le manuscrit de Malefoy.

Abandonnant la contemplation de la pluie à travers la minuscule fenêtre de la salle de bain, la seule qu'elle n'avait pas condamnée, elle enfila un sweat estampillé Griffondor et un jean, et jeta un rapide dernier coup d'œil au dehors par réflexe. Toujours les mêmes individus planqués sous une foule de parapluie, guettant la porte principale comme si Voldemort en personne s'apprêtait à en sortir. Parfois, Hermione avait l'impression que les journalistes avaient perdu tout sens des réalités depuis la fin de la guerre. L'actualité sans le mage noir était-elle à ce point insipide ? Quel intérêt pour eux de l'espionner ainsi ? Elle soupira, lasse du spectacle, et se rendit chez Malefoy. Afin de ne pas déclencher les hostilités, elle frappa doucement à sa porte, non sans avoir vérifié qu'aucun journaliste n'avait réussi à se réintroduire dans l'immeuble.

« Malefoy, c'est moi, annonça-t-elle.

- Entre et déshabille toi, je te rejoins ! lui répondit-il.

- Malefoy, il y a confusion sur la personne, souffla Hermione en ouvrant la porte, faisant face au blond.

- Pas du tout, je savais que c'était toi. T'es drôlement calme aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il. »

Hermione dégagea son cou de ses épaules et le pencha des deux côtés, pour se détendre. Un craquement sinistre retenti et Malefoy tordit la bouche dans une grimace de dégout, probablement feinte au vu de la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Granger craquait comme une vieille dame atteinte d'arthrose. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, près de la fenêtre à peine entrebâillée, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis allé récupérer une copie cette nuit, tiens. »

Hermione saisi la liasse de papier qu'il lui tendait et, voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas, elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. Il la contemplait d'un air vraiment sérieux, sans une quelconque lueur de moquerie, ce qui restait rare compte tenu du personnage.

« Ne juge pas, dit-il. »

Ça ressemblait plus à une prière qu'à un ordre, aussi Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je vais commencer tout de suite, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça, elle expliqua en repartant vers son appartement à reculons, soudain pressée. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, visiblement anxieux, mais la referma et lui fit signe de partir.

Hermione trouvait l'attitude du blond étrange. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de manquer d'assurance ainsi ! Quel que soit le contenu du manuscrit, ce n'était ni léger, ni vide de conséquences. Un peu inquiète à son tour, se demandant quel secret honteux elle allait bien pouvoir y trouver pour que ce texte suscite autant de passions, elle s'installa dans son canapé avec une tasse de café et commença sa lecture.

Il faisait trop sombre pour pouvoir lire. Elle releva un peu les stores de sa baie vitrée, juste assez pour constater qu'une poignée de journalistes étaient juchés sur des balais à hauteur de sa terrasse, recroquevillés comme pour éviter les gouttes de pluie. Bien fait, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se lança.

Dès les premières lignes, Hermione compris que Drago n'avait pas écrit ce texte. Il s'agissait d'une femme, et cette femme semblait être Narcissa Malefoy.

Le ton était désabusé, à la fois glacial et proche, comme si la femme la plus froide de la planète avait lâché prise. Elle parlait d'elle, de sa jeunesse, de sa rencontre avec son mari et des premiers mois de leur mariage comme n'importe qu'elle femme le ferait, mais avec beaucoup de pudeur. Un instant, Hermione oublia qui avait écrit ces lignes, tant le contenu était universel. C'était une histoire de mariage arrangé mais harmonieux, à la fois belle, triste et banale. Jusque là, rien de transcendant.

Puis elle se mit à parler de Drago, d'une manière si émouvante qu'Hermione se demanda un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une farce. Narcissa aimait son fils, c'était évident. Sa naissance avait changé sa vie, il était devenu une priorité pour elle. Et ça, c'était une notion nouvelle pour Hermione.

Puis, sans pour autant changer son ton distancié, Narcissa se mit à raconter comment son mari l'humiliait, la terrorisait, la forçait à faire des choses qu'elle exécrait, menant une vie pleine de contraintes stupides qui l'empêchaient de donner à son fils l'amour qu'il méritait. Les mots et les actes de Lucius étaient si cruels qu'Hermione se mit à pleurer sans s'en apercevoir. Si Narcissa était restée, c'était pour sauver les apparences, mais aussi pour rester auprès de son fils.

Il y eu une rupture dans le récit lorsque Drago parti pour Poudlard, et que l'ascension de Voldemort commença. Le texte, au départ émouvant et léger, était devenu terrible. La violence était telle qu'Hermione eu soudain la nausée et dû reposer le manuscrit. Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle regarda un point devant elle sans le voir, complètement bouleversée.

Puis elle se dit que si Narcissa avait traversé tout ça pour de vrai, elle lui devait au moins une lecture. Et elle se replongea dans l'horreur, entrecoupant sa lecture de sanglots, pressée d'en finir. Ce fut terrible de lire le récit de la bataille finale du point de vue de l'ennemi Hermione eut l'impression de voir Tonks, Lupin, Fred et les autres mourir une seconde fois.

Elle crut qu'elle allait pouvoir respirer une fois la menace de Voldemort écartée, mais il n'en fut rien. Lucius devint encore plus ombrageux, il se mit à boire pour noyer sa culpabilité, détruisant tout sur son passage. Narcissa terminait son récit en disant qu'elle s'était enfuie pour survivre, et qu'elle espérait ne jamais revoir son mari. Elle disait ne pas écrire pour la gloire, ni pour se racheter, mais pour se libérer d'un poids et faire avancer les choses dans le monde sorcier.

Hermione, tremblante, reposa les pages.

Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Les heures passées à lire s'étaient écoulées comme des minutes. Pour preuve, la tasse de café qu'elle n'avait même pas touchée était toujours posée à côté d'elle.

Brusquement, elle eut besoin de voir Malefoy, le visualisant tantôt comme l'enfant solitaire, tantôt comme l'adolescent rejeté, comme si réaliser à quel point il avait souffert et partager ça avec lui allait faire sourire le petit garçon du récit.

Elle ne vit même pas où elle allait, et se retrouva plantée au milieu du salon de Drago, les bras ballants et les yeux rougis.

« Malefoy, l'appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante »

Assis dans son fauteuil devant un match de Quidditch, il se retourna très vite, alarmé par le ton d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? sursauta-t-il, inquiet.

- C'est… Je… Je suis tellement désolée Drago ! Je ne savais pas, je n'imaginais pas à quel point… à quel point tu as dû souffrir pendant ces années, dans cet environnement horrible, avec tous ces gens qui… qui te forçaient à faire des choses ! pleurnicha Hermione, qui ne voyait pas que le visage de Malefoy s'était fermé brusquement. »

Elle le vit éteindre la télé, la nuque raide, les traits durs.

« Je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi, dit-il d'une voix atone. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, interloquée qu'il ait pu aussi mal interpréter ses paroles.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Drago, je t'assure. C'est bouleversant, je… Ce texte est magnifique, dur mais magnifique, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer ».

Elle se sentait affreusement bête. Elle n'avait pas su trouver les mots justes pour lui parler et s'était mise à pleurnicher comme une gourde. Il devait probablement la détester. Elle tenta de croiser son regard, mais il gardait les yeux obstinément baissés. Non seulement elle l'avait blessé, ce qui était l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais en plus ce n'était pas du tout professionnel. Et maintenant, il ne voulait même plus lui parler !

« Ce livre Drago, il doit sortir. C'est à la fois terriblement humain, révoltant, et aussi instructif. On ne parle que de punir les uns, faire payer les autres, et pour la première fois on entend la voix de quelqu'un qui a été du mauvais côté, et on se rend compte qu'elle aussi est une victime ! »

Hermione s'échauffait, circulant dans la pièce en faisant de grands gestes, sous le regard radoucit de Drago.

« J'ai dû faire une pause dans ma lecture parce que le récit de la guerre devenait insoutenable. Je sais que c'est la réalité, et j'ai vu des choses affreuses moi aussi, mais ça reste horrible. Ton père, je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais il ne mérite pas la grâce qu'on lui a accordée. Il devrait être à Azkaban ! Non seulement il a commis des crimes de guerre impardonnables, mais en plus il vous a torturés moralement, ta mère et toi. C'est un monstre, Drago. »

Emportée dans sa colère, Hermione gesticulait de plus en plus et ne s'était pas aperçue que Drago ne faisait plus la tête, mais qu'il la regardait avec un étrange regard.

« J'ai été stupide de te juger pendant ces années, et je m'en excuse. Je n'étais qu'une idiote aveuglée. Oui, c'est ça. Une idiote. Maintenant tu peux m'insulter, me faire ce que tu veux, mais retiens une chose, je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Pas du tout. Au contraire, je trouve que tu as été courageux, peut-être plus que nous tous finalement.»

Essoufflée par sa tirade, elle se retourna enfin vers lui. Il avait l'air quelque peu… ému. Il se ressaisit rapidement et lui sourit d'un air narquois.

« Je peux vraiment te faire ce que je veux ? »

Hermione éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel, soulagée. Malefoy ne lui en voulait pas. Voyant cela comme un encouragement, Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, et lui pris la main. Elle renifla et s'essuya rapidement les joues, un peu tremblante. Il la regarda comme si elle était démente, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre la main d'Hermione et son visage.

« Merci de m'avoir confié ce texte !

- Je ne t'ai pas choisie par hasard, Granger. Je suis venu te voir toi, parce que je savais que ta conscience professionnelle t'obligerait à le publier. Je savais aussi que je pouvais compter sur ta discrétion, et que tu ne te laisserais pas impressionner par mon père. Trois raisons. Par contre je n'avais pas prévu que tu allais tomber amoureuse de moi.»

Hermione s'empourpra quand elle s'aperçut que la main de Malefoy était dans la sienne, et qu'elle fit le lien avec ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une manœuvre pour rendre leur échange plus léger. Il faisait toujours ça. Des plaisanteries bien grasses pour détourner son attention des choses graves. Néanmoins, elle retira sa main prestement et secoua la tête, désarçonnée.

Malefoy était pudique lorsqu'on en venait à ses sentiments et sa souffrance.

« Prends pas la grosse tête, quand même, lui conseilla-t-il en lui pinçant la joue, déjà bouillante."

Il avait probablement senti le malaise. Ou les yeux d'Hermione qui le scrutaient comme si elle pouvait lire en lui. Or, personne ne lisait en Drago Malefoy.

"Il faut que j'aille voir Astoria, c'est urgent. On doit absolument lancer la publication, tout de suite. Et puis je lui avais promis de passer au bureau.

- Ça peut attendre demain. Je propose qu'on ouvre une bouteille de whisky pur feu pour fêter notre accord. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de boire un verre. Malefoy la regardait toujours bizarrement, n'amorçant pas le moindre mouvement pour lui servir à boire.

« Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu voies les choses de cette manière, avoua-t-il en revenant finalement à la réalité.

- Comment pourrais-je voir les choses autrement ? »

Drago sourit. C'était exactement la réponse qu'il attendait. Granger avait réagi de manière entière, à l'instinct, et elle ne l'avait pas rejeté. Mieux, elle avait compris sa mère, ce qui le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Sa réaction était tellement honnête et franche qu'elle occultait la part de noirceur en lui, mise en évidence dans le texte.

Il lui tendit un verre, songeur.

« J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de drogue, cette fois, lança-t-elle. »

Drago entrechoqua son verre contre le sien et le leva, comme pour porter un toast.

« A notre coopération ! »

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son verre et, après réflexion, le bu d'un trait. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et elle le senti descendre jusqu'à son estomac, mais elle ne dit rien.

« A notre coopération, Malefoy ! »

Des coups frappés à la porte empêchèrent Drago de la taquiner sur son geste. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, et Drago s'avança vers la porte. Hermione n'était pas ravie d'être dérangée dans ce moment qu'elle jugeait précieux. Pour la première fois, ils avaient partagé quelque chose. Elle regardait le Serpentard marcher et réalisa qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon. Quelque chose avait changé.

« Bonjour Drago, dit une voix un peu timide.

- Bonjour Astoria, il répondit, lui ouvrant la porte comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille en très bon termes. »

Hermione fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité et l'atterrissage lui parut violent. Elle eut immédiatement l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Elle se leva et salua sa patronne avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

« Je suis venue avec Blaise. Comme tu n'étais pas chez toi, je suis venue te chercher ici, expliqua Astoria à Hermione sans pour autant quitter Drago des yeux. »

Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait. Astoria voulait le voir, sans quoi elle aurait envoyé Blaise. S'il le comprit, il n'en montra rien.

« Bon, et bien, allons-y ! lança Hermione pour mettre fin à ce silence embarrassant.

- Drago ? appela Astoria. Tu peux venir aussi. C'est au sujet de ton livre. »

Drago sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de son ex-fiancée et emboîta le pas à Hermione, qui sortait. La situation était très étrange. Le regard qu'Astoria dardait dans leur dos angoissait Hermione. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à comprendre quelque chose, elle avait l'air suspicieuse. Mais suspicieuse de quoi ?

Blaise était assis sur le canapé et lisait la première page du manuscrit qu'Hermione avait abandonné là. Il redressa la tête, confus.

« Je ne voulais pas le lire, mais comme il était posé sur la table… s'excusa-t-il.

- Pas de soucis vieux, tu aurais bien fini par le lire de toute manière, le rassura Drago.

- Où en es-tu dans ta lecture, Hermione ? demanda Astoria, utilisant un ton professionnel qu'elle n'employait jamais.

- J'ai terminé, l'informa Hermione sur le même ton.

- Quelle est ta décision ? »

Hermione regarda Drago, et failli éclater de rire en le voyant adopter la parfaite position du premier de la classe, les mains posées bien à plat sur ses genoux. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rire.

« Il faut le publier, le plus vite possible. Je l'ai lu d'une traite, même si certains passages sont assez durs. Il n'y a rien à retoucher, je pense qu'on gagnerait en authenticité en laissant les pages telles quelles, avec l'écriture manuscrite de Narcissa. C'est authentique, intense, totalement sincère.

- Attendez… Narcissa ? sursauta Astoria.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Et bien, c'est une autobiographie de la mère de Drago. Très corrosive, ce qui explique la haine de son mari. D'autres personnes y sont évoquées. Je pense que ça va faire du bruit.

- Il faut préparer un plan communication du tonnerre ! s'enthousiasma Blaise. »

Astoria hocha la tête, griffonnant sur son bloc note tout ce que les deux autres disaient.

« Si on bosse d'arrache-pied, on peut l'envoyer en imprimerie à la fin de la semaine. Blaise, tes idées pour le plan com ? »

Drago écoutait le brainstorming improvisé en tournant la tête dans tous les sens, comme un enfant émerveillé. Il était proche du but. A cette pensée, il tourna la tête vers Hermione. C'était grâce à elle, grâce à sa persévérance. Elle enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, puis sortie brusquement de ses pensées pour lancer une idée. Naturellement, elle se tourna vers Drago et lui sourit, les joues rougies par l'exaltation. A cet instant, il la trouva vraiment jolie.

« Harry doit pouvoir nous faire de la publicité, discrètement. Faire courir deux ou trois bruits au ministère. C'est un livre politique. Non ? proposa Hermione.

- Tant que c'est officieux, gloussa Astoria, lançant un clin d'œil à Hermione. »

Emportée par l'enthousiasme des autres, elle avait oublié sa crispation et se comportait de nouveau normalement. Même la présence de Drago, qui ne lui avait pas dit un mot, ne la gênait plus.

" Je suppose que ta mère ne peut pas assurer la promotion... Les plateaux télé, les interviews ? demanda Hermione, comme frappée par l'évidence.

- J'en doute. Elle ne sera pas en sécurité si mon père peut la localiser, soupira Drago.

- Elle a conscience qu'avec le gros buzz qu'elle va susciter, il va littéralement vouloir lui trancher la tête ? s'écria Blaise d'un air épouvanté."

Hermione lui frappa le bras vivement, lançant un coup d'œil à Drago. Le tact...

"Elle le sait. Mais elle sait aussi qu'en témoignant contre lui, même si ce n'est pas un procès officiel, ça va influencer la justice et les aurors. Peut-être qu'ils vont farfouiller un peu plus et le faire tomber, expliqua Drago, qui avait un peu blanchi devant la violence de la question de Blaise.

- Il n'arrivera rien à ta mère Drago. Harry peut s'occuper de ça, si tu lui dis où elle est."

Drago se frotta le crâne à deux mains et secoua la tête.

"Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste dans l'ombre aussi longtemps que possible. On sait jamais, s'il y avait des fuites au ministère...

- Tu parles de ton père comme si c'était un parrain de la mafia mec, quand même ! s'étrangla Blaise, qui transpirait un peu plus que la température de la pièce ne le justifiait.

- Respire Zabini, c'est pas à toi qu'il en veut, ricana Drago.

- Il a agressé Hermione, je vous rappelle, glissa Astoria sans pour autant relever la tête de son bloc note."

Le silence qui lui répondit la poussa à lever la tête, et elle haussa les épaules.

"On se calme Blaise, je disais ça comme ça. Lucius intimide, il ne tue pas les gens. Du moins, il ne les tue _plus_. Je veux dire... Merde, désolée Drago... bafouilla Astoria."

Étonnamment, Drago lâcha un sourire.

"Ce qu'Astoria veut dire, c'est que Lucius va manœuvrer pour qu'on ne puisse pas publier. Il ne va pas nous éliminer enfin, ce serait trop suspect. On est pas dans un film policier moldu, les morigéna Hermione, levant les bras au ciel.

- _Policier_ ? répéta Blaise comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot.

- Ce sont des aurors sans pouvoirs magiques, expliqua Drago d'un air très savant.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en moldus ? pouffa Hermione.

- Comment font-ils pour résoudre des enquêtes sans pouvoirs ? poursuivi Blaise, qui ne comprenait pas du tout. Je veux dire, sans sorts de désillusion, sans véritasérum ?

- Ils ne les résolvent pas, c'est tout, ricana Drago, récoltant un regard noir d'Hermione.

- Ils ont d'autres méthodes. Des méthodes scientifiques. Ils font des prélèvements ADN par exemple, ou...

- Des quoi ? répéta Blaise, ébahi.

- Bon, c'est très intéressant tout ça mais on s'éloigne du sujet, intervint Astoria en tapant dans ses mains comme une maîtresse d'école"

Ils en étaient là de leur conversation lorsque Ron atterri brutalement dans la cheminée, projetant un nuage de cendres autour de lui.

« Tu parles d'un auror ! se moqua Drago. Hors de question que je confie ma mère à ce genre d'individu. »

Ron secoua violemment son manteau mais ne répondit rien.

« Hermione, on a retrouvé la personne qui t'a agressée. Celui que tu as stupéfié ! annonça-t-il. Il faut que tu viennes au ministère pour une confrontation. »


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione attrapa la main de Ron sans songer un seul instant qu'elle abandonnait Drago, Blaise et Astoria dans son propre appartement. Ils sautèrent dans la cheminée et atterrirent dans le bureau de Ron où Harry les attendait, jouant distraitement avec un balais miniature qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

« Herm' ! Tu es en pyjama ? hoqueta Harry, choqué. »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son sweat défraîchi, passa rapidement sur son jean troué au genou droit, se rappela qu'elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la journée, et rougi.

« Je n'avais pas exactement prévu de sortir aujourd'hui.

- Peu importe, tu seras derrière une vitre. Personne ne te verra, la rassura Harry, reposant le petit balais.

- Sauf Rogue, pouffa Ron. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard, angoissée à l'idée d'affronter le regard moqueur de la vieille chauve-souris, et reprit :

« J'ai pas abandonné un truc important pour venir ici et me faire charrier. Vous avez attrapé mon agresseur ?

- Un truc important avec Malefoy, précisa Ron sur un ton de conspirateur.

- On ne l'a pas vraiment _attrapé_. Techniquement, il s'est rendu, rectifia Harry, sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

- T'as entendu Harry ? Un truc avec MALEFOY, insista Ron.

- RENDU ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils défoncés de Ron, écrasant au passage un paquet de biscuits.

- Il avait un trou de mémoire important, il se sentait confus, il portait des traces de coups – probablement dues à sa chute quand tu l'as stupéfixié. Sa femme a fini par le pousser à venir parler à un auror, au cas où.

- Pourquoi personne ne me...

- Ron, grandis un peu, le rabroua Hermione. Donc... c'était l'imperium, pas vrai ?

- Exactement. Le créneau horaire et les lieux de sa perte de mémoire correspondaient à ton agression, alors on a pu faire le lien.

- Le type qui lui a jeté le sort n'est pas très malin, intervint Ron. Il a probablement choisi sa cible au hasard, sans réfléchir. Parce que ce mec n'a rien d'une brute, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réussi à te voler ton sac, et qu'il n'ait pas su se défendre.

- Il avait l'air assez costaud, pourtant, le contredit Hermione.

- C'est un secrétaire. Dans une entreprise d'assurances. Il portait une cravate avec des flocons de neige dessus. Et c'est un Poufsouffle ! »

Harry ricana en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Ron et Hermione souffla, offusquée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les Poufsouffles ?

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Ils ont déjà créé des groupes de soutien contre les discriminations à cause de Malefoy. Sa petite remarque sur ta terrasse ne les a pas fait rire apparemment.

- Moi si !

- Pas toi Ron, ne me dit pas que tu es fan de Drago ? »

Ron haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, préférant sans doute ne pas répondre. Il se sentait déjà assez confus d'éprouver autre chose que de la haine pour Malefoy, il n'allait pas en plus verbaliser.

« On y va ? s'impatienta Harry."

Les trois amis s'élancèrent alors dans les couloirs, saluant au passage quelques personnes. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent du bureau de Rogue, Ron commença à rentrer la tête dans les épaules et à se déporter vers le côté opposé du couloir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait ri, mais elle se sentait autant en danger que lui à ce moment là.

La masse de cheveux luisants de leur ancien professeur apparut soudain et, sans les saluer, il leur emboîta le pas d'un air impénétrable. Aucun d'entre eux ne broncha et leur petit convoi poursuivi sa route jusqu'à la salle de confrontation, sans oser vraiment respirer.

Harry entra le premier, et leur fit signe de prendre place derrière une vitre sans tain.

"Il va arriver dans quelques minutes, mais avec cinq autres personnes. Il faudra que tu le reconnaisses, lui expliqua Ron d'un air un peu craintif, se tassant le plus possible contre elle.

- Aucun problème, répondit Hermione.

- Weasley, cessez de haleter comme un phoque. Cette pollution sonore est insupportable, asséna Rogue de sa voix traînante."

Ron dégluti bruyamment et se tassa encore plus sur lui-même.

"Les voilà, les averti Harry, imperturbable.

- C'est lui, annonça aussitôt Hermione en pointant du doigt le deuxième homme qui était entré."

Harry et Ron s'entre-regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

"Le numéro du suspect, Miss Granger, s'il vous plait ? siffla Rogue sans même la regarder.

- Deux. C'est le numéro deux."

Rogue toqua à la vitre d'un mouvement sec, ce qui devait être le signal que l'entrevue était terminée, et il sorti d'un mouvement gracieux de cape. Et ce fut tout. Ron respira à nouveau normalement et ils regagnèrent son bureau en silence, suivant de loin l'ombre de Rogue qui faisait s'écarter tous les gens qu'il croisait.

"Cet homme est un pervers. Un tortionnaire manipulateur et vicieux, marmonnait Ron.

- Tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds Ron, il est très gentil avec ses autres collègues... Bon, peut-être pas gentil. Mais disons, moins... agressif ?

- Harry a raison. On sait tous qu'au fond Rogue est une bonne personne. Il ne sait pas le montrer, voilà tout, expliqua Hermione."

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant son bureau, ils aperçurent Rogue en train de les fixer d'un œil mauvais, ses yeux perçants collés à la vitre. Leur pas s'accéléra de lui même et ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau de Ron se soit refermée derrière eux.

"Vous voyez ? C'est un psychopathe. Il est incapable d'éprouver de l'empathie, repris Ron, nerveux.

- Il en a été capable autrefois, rectifia Hermione. Il faut lui tendre la main. Il est seul, c'est tout.

- Tu es trop sentimentale Hermione, la contredis Ron. Il est seul parce qu'il est odieux avec tout le monde. Jamais je ne lui tendrais la main, j'aurais trop peur qu'il me la tranche et la réduise en bouillie pour préparer je ne sais quelle horrible potion !

- Rogue n'est pas le diable, Ron. Je reconnais qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui ressembler, cependant. Bref. Hermione, tu peux rentrer chez toi ! conclus Harry en récupérant ses dossiers, époussetant les miettes de chips qui les recouvraient.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu l'as identifié. C'est tout ce qu'on attendait de toi. Ses interrogatoires ne donneront rien de plus, il n'a aucun souvenir... C'est une impasse."

Hermione hocha la tête, dépitée, et embrassa ses deux amis.

"Bien, je vais rentrer alors...

- Retrouver Malefoy pour faire _des choses importantes_ ! lança Ron d'un air malicieux.

- La ferme, Ron. Tenez moi au courant !"

Harry hocha la tête et elle s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

Ce qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux dans son salon était encore plus bizarre que d'imaginer Rogue sourire : Astoria était aux fourneaux avec Pansy (depuis quand était-elle là ?), assistées par Blaise et Drago qui buvaient une biéraubeurre en les regardant. Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle et Pansy lui sauta dessus en pépiant.

"Herm', je passais par hasard et je me suis dit que puisqu'on était tous là, autant faire un bon repas. J'ai bien fait ?"

Hermione éclata de rire.

"_Par hasard_ Pansy, vraiment ?

- Elle ment, elle est arrivée avec un poulet et deux kilos de pommes de terre ! lança Drago.

- Balance ! rétorqua Pansy tout en prenant le manteau d'Hermione pour aller l'accrocher, comme si c'était elle la maîtresse de maison.

- C'est bientôt prêt, j'espère que vous avez très faim parce que Pansy a vu large... annonça Astoria en tendant à Blaise une pile d'assiettes."

Celui-ci la regarda comme s'il était profondément choqué qu'on lui donne, à lui, une tâche ménagère à exécuter.

"Met-les sur la table, nigaud, râla Pansy.

- C'est un moment solennel les amis, pour la première fois de sa vie Blaise Zabini va mettre le couvert ! lança Drago d'un ton très officiel.

- La ferme Malefoy, je suis sûr que tu en es au même point que moi.

- Ah, ces sangs-purs, quelle bande d'empotés ! se moqua Hermione en mettant le couvert d'un coup de baguette.

- En parlant d'empoté, Ron ne vient pas manger ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy, qui disposait précautionneusement les couverts de part et d'autre des assiettes.

"Puisque Astoria estime qu'il y a trop de nourriture, un ventre sur pattes comme Weasley permettrait de finir les restes, se justifia-t-elle.

- Oh je peux lui envoyer un hibou, déclara Hermione d'un ton évasif, en s'asseyant à table.

- Ah oui ? répondit Pansy en cognant dans sa précipitation un des couverts contre une assiette.

- C'est envisageable. Mais bon...

- Mais bon ?

- C'est à dire que... s'interrompit Hermione en regardant les autres s'installer autour de la table, se retenant de sourire.

- Que ? Accouche !

- Seulement je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance, comme il ne s'entend pas très bien avec Drago...

- Mais si ils s'entendent bien ! Hein Drago ? Comme il me le disait justement tout à l'heure, et bien, Drago trouve que Ron a beaucoup d'humour. N'est-ce pas, Drago ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que...

- Tu vois ! Drago et Ron, ce n'est pas un problème. Ils sont amis ! Alors, Herm' ?

- Et bien, je pourrais oui... Mais Ron a beaucoup de travail avec Harry ce soir, je crois...

- Hermione, cesse de la torturer, s'exclama Blaise, hilare."

Pansy, le poing sur la hanche, le foudroya du regard, ce qui fit rire tous les autres également.

"Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Zabini ?

- Rien du tout.

- On a tous compris Pans'. Inutile de devenir toute rouge et de nous faire le coup de la cocotte-minute, on te connait. Plus tu t'énerves et plus tu nous prouves qu'on a raison, résuma Drago.

- Vous faites to-ta-le-ment fausse route, hahaha ! grimaça Pansy en simulant un éclat de rire.

- Crois moi Pansy, c'est un conseil amical : ne fais pas ce rire là. Tu as l'air cinglée.

- La ferme, la star de télé-réalité !"

Drago pris un air faussement choqué en posant sa main sur son cœur dans un geste théâtral.

"Tu me brises le cœur !

- Depuis quand tu en as un ? gloussa Hermione.

- J'essaie de ramener Pansy à la raison, ne te rallie pas de son côté Granger, rétorqua Drago en la menaçant du doigt.

- Je ne suis pas folle ! s'énerva Pansy.

- Tu éprouves de l'attirance pour Weasley, nota Blaise d'un air dégagé.

- Ron est plutôt mignon, je trouve, intervint Astoria qui jusque là les avait écoutés sans rien dire."

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, cherchant à comprendre si elle était sérieuse. Elle haussa les épaules et repris, souriante :

"Quoi, il est pas mal dans le genre choupi-trognon un peu maladroit qu'on a envie de papouiller.

- Trop de langage de bébé dans cette phrase, lança Blaise d'un ton dégoûté.

- Arrêtez, Ron n'est pas repoussant, tempéra Hermione.

- Si, totalement ! Il est roux... Quand même ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut. Il porte des cols roulés que sa maman lui tricote. Ses chaussettes dépassent de son pantalon. Il a un mono-sourcil ! énuméra Drago en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Drago, tu parles comme une gonzesse là, ricana Blaise.

- Ses défauts le rendent attirant, je trouve. Enfin, je veux dire, si il me plaisait, c'est ce que je penserais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, enfin, c'est amical... Non, pas amical, on ne s'entend pas très bien, s'embrouilla Pansy."

Elle était devenue toute rouge et se mit à touiller le plat de pomme de terres frénétiquement pour se donner une contenance.

"Vous savez, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Ron a des abdos, lança Hermione l'air de rien, en regardant ses ongles.

- J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama Astoria. C'est un _auror_.

- Il te plait ? Tu peux totalement nous le dire, tu sais ! fit Pansy, alors que son regard disait clairement le contraire.

- Des abdos, vraiment ? Avec tout ce qu'il mange toute la journée ?

- Comment tu le sais, Granger ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix traînante.

- Harry et Ron sont là, les informa Astoria en pointant du doigt la cheminée.

- Ton hibou est supersonique ou quoi ? sursauta Drago.

- Transmission de pensée, expliqua Hermione en lui donnant un coup de serviette. On se connait depuis 15 ans, ça permet de développer tout un tas de connaissances.

- Y compris des connaissances corporelles, pas vrai ? rétorqua Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ron en louchant sur le poulet.

- On vous attendait pour passer à table, leur indiqua Hermione qui venait d'ajouter deux couverts d'un coup de baguette."

Ron se précipita en face de l'assiette la plus remplie et Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, un peu confus.

"On passait juste pour te confirmer que l'interrogatoire n'avait rien donné... C'était prévu, ce repas ? Parce que j'ai totalement oublié de prévenir Ginny.

- Je lui envoie un hibou ! annonça Pansy d'une voix suraiguë.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron.

- Rien du tout, répondirent les autres en cœur."

Pour mettre fin au malaise, Hermione ouvrit une bouteille d'un coup de baguette et la fit tourner au dessus des verres. Cette journée si morose au départ semblait enfin s'éclaircir ! Même si Pansy se comportait vraiment bizarrement tout à coup. Elle et Ron ? Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée saugrenue. Ce n'était pas que ça la gênerait, mais la situation avait de quoi surprendre.

Elle regarda Pansy intensément pour essayer de la visualiser avec Ron, et la surprit en train de le couver du regard, un doigt dans la bouche. Ce qui n'était absolument pas son genre. Avait-elle bu un filtre d'amour par mégarde ?

Son regard poursuivi son chemin autour de la table et se posa sur Astoria, qui portait gracieusement sa fourchette à sa bouche tout en écoutant Blaise déblatérer sur un de leurs collègues. Elle avait malgré tout l'air un peu tendue, probablement du fait de la présence de Drago. Ils ne s'était ni parlé, ni adressé un regard depuis le début de la soirée.

"Granger, tu as renversé du vin sur ton pantalon, l'informa en chuchotant Malefoy, assis juste à sa droite.

- Où ça ? s'étonna Hermione, en baissant les yeux."

Et Malefoy posa son doigt sur sa cuisse, à l'endroit où le jean était troué et révélait la peau d'Hermione. Il essuya la goutte de vin et, sous les yeux éberlués de la jeune femme, la porta à sa bouche. Sous le coup de l'émotion, le rouge lui montant aux joues, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

"Faut pas gaspiller, lui expliqua t-il avec un clin d'œil".

Hermione cacha son trouble en engloutissant une bouchée de poulet et se mit à la mastiquer avec concentration. Les conversations allaient bon train autour de la table, les bouteilles de vin se vidaient - d'autant plus vite maintenant que Ginny les avait rejoints.

"Eh, vous savez ce qu'on a oublié de faire ? intervint soudain Ron. On a pas regardé Les Serpentards à Mykonos !

- Weasley, je vais finir par croire que tu es fan de moi.

- On peut le regarder en replay, coupa Hermione. En replay, elle reprit à l'intention de Blaise, ça veut dire qu'on peut le regarder en différé.

- Merci, fais moi passer pour un attardé ! Je sais parfaitement me servir d'une télévision."

Comme pour le prouver, il se leva et alluma la télévision d'Hermione comme s'il était un expert en la matière. Triomphant, il se retourna vers les autres.

"Vous voyez !"

Tous se crurent obligés d'applaudir et Blaise se renfrogna, avant de rejoindre sa place à table. Hermione lança discrètement le replay pour ne pas l'embarrasser un peu plus et le générique de l'émission commença.

"Dis Drago, je me suis toujours demandée... Ils t'ont suggéré de jouer les surfers amoureux des palmiers ou c'est ta décision ? lui demanda Pansy.

- Il ne faut pas croire que c'est vraiment de la réalité, hein. En fait ils nous dirigent plus ou moins. Pourquoi, vous trouvez que j'ai l'air ridicule ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain."

Les autres garçons se raclèrent la gorge d'un air entendu, alors que les filles ne disaient rien.

"Allons, ne prétendez pas que vous mordez à l'hameçon ! s'offusqua Harry. Ginny ?

- Oh regardez, ça commence ! coupa Hermione."

En effet, les Serpentards étaient réunis dans leur gigantesque salon plein de miroirs et de meubles design et semblaient se disputer violemment. Au sujet de l'organisation d'une fête pour accueillir une personne mystérieuse. Sujet qui, il est vrai, était hautement dramatique.

"C'est qui, la personne qui arrive ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Vous n'allez pas en revenir, les gars, ricana Drago d'un air entendu.

- Pourquoi_ les gars_ ? C'est une bonnasse ?

- Pansy, comment tu parles ! pouffa Astoria."

Le plan suivant était consacré à l'arrivée d'une limousine rose bonbon, et une créature parfaitement proportionnée en descendit, cheveux au vent.

"CALISTA LAURENT ! s'exclamèrent les garçons de concert.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Ginny, les lèvres pincées.

- Une vélane cinglée. Elle s'est mariée 7 fois. Je croyais qu'elle était en cure de désintoxication ? grogna Pansy.

- La ferme, tu nous gâches le spectacle ! trancha Ron."

Pansy se renfrogna et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, vexée. Ladite Calista Laurent, juchée sur des talons aiguilles qui défiaient les lois de la gravité, s'avançait vers la maison. Puis sans raison apparente, elle poussa la porte et se mit à hurler d'une voix de crécelle :

"NICE TO MEEEEET YOU !"

S'en suivit un moment de frénésie, tous les serpentards se jetant sur elle en pépiant. Sauf Drago, qui les regardait avec son habituel air blasé et légèrement condescendant. La vélane dû sentir son hostilité puisqu'elle s'avança vers lui en lui tendant sa main parfaitement manucurée :

"Drago Malefoy ! Je suis...

- Je sais qui tu es. Tu as été mariée à mon cousin Antonn, tu te souviens ?

- Oh ! Oui ! Hahaha ! répondit-elle en s'empourprant sous sa couche de fond de teint."

Les filles éclatèrent de rire dans le salon, surtout Hermione même si elle était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Drago ne s'était pas (encore) laissé embobiner par cette folle.

"Je suis venue pour vous donner des conseils pour réussir ! lança Calista."

Hermione se remit à rire de manière hystérique :

"Elle appelle ça_ réussir_ ?

- CHUT."

Elle foudroya Ron du regard et se replongea dans l'émission.

"Pour réussir dans le monde des sorciers célèbres, il faut...

- Avoir du talent ? proposa le Drago de la télévision, qui la regardait d'un air narquois.

- Non. Enfin, si, évidemment, se reprit-elle. Mais avant tout, les clefs du succès sont les suivantes : avoir une super attitude, travailler dur, et ne jamais abandonner !

- Elle confond avec le monde des bisounours, non ? marmonna une serpentard au physique peu avantageux."

La publicité interrompit la dispute qui menaçait d'éclore dans l'émission. Pansy, très satisfaite par la dernière réplique, prit la parole :

"Elle est moche mais elle a raison ! indiqua-t-elle en pointant l'écran du doigt.

- C'est deux notions contradictoires pour toi ? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas être moche et avoir raison, d'après toi ? l'interrompit Ron, goguenard.

- Tu te sens visé Weasley ?

- Drago, la ramène pas, tu vois pas qu'ils sont en train d'avoir _un moment_ ? le coupa Blaise.

- Un moment ? Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Ron.

- C'est un truc que les nanas disent, l'informa Drago.

- Les _nanas_ ? Mais d'où tu sors toi avec tes expressions moyenâgeuses ? s'offusqua Ginny, qui ne supportait décidément pas les propos misogynes.

- J'aurais jamais pensé assister à des disputes de vocabulaire ce soir. C'est rafraichissant ! ricana Harry.

- Nous prend pas de haut, ministre de mes deux ! rugit Pansy.

- Harry n'y est pour rien, arrêtez... tenta Astoria.

- Ouais c'est la faute de Blaise tout ça ! le dénonça Drago, qui contenait difficilement son envie de rire.

- C'est Ron qui comprend rien ! se défendit-il.

- C'est Pansy, avec ses préjugés, elle m'énerve ! se justifia Ron."

Et Pansy fondit en larmes. Comme ça, d'un coup, elle écrasa son visage contre ses deux mains et se mit à sangloter en faisant trembler la table. Tout le monde s'arrêta aussitôt de parler. Ron ouvrait la bouche d'un air stupide, Drago fronçait les sourcils, Blaise et Astoria avaient porté une main devant leur bouche (leur éducation, sans aucun doute) et Harry secouait la tête, désabusé.

"J'étais sûr que ça allait finir comme ça, dit-il laconiquement."

Hermione et Ginny se levèrent toutes les deux pour aller apporter un peu de réconfort à Pansy, lui prodiguant des petites caresses dans le dos.

"Ça va aller, Pans', ça va aller. Ron ne voulait pas dire ça, commença Ginny.

- Pourquoi "Ron" ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Voyons Ron, tu l'as blessée. Tu as dit qu'elle t'énervait, lui expliqua Hermione comme si elle parlait à un attardé mental.

- Mais... C'est une des choses les plus gentilles que je lui ai jamais dite ! marmonna Ron."

Les épaules de Pansy se mirent à trembler d'autant plus fort. Elle n'avait visiblement pas supporté cette ultime attaque.

"Ça suffit Ron, tu ne dis plus un mot, lui ordonna Hermione.

- Euh... Je ne veux pas briser cet instant d'amitié, de réconfort et de kleenex, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que Pansy est en train de rire, intervint Drago."

Aussitôt, Pansy redressa un visage hilare et balança sa serviette à la tête de Drago.

"TRAITRE ! T'as détruit ma vengeance !"

Ron leva aussitôt les bras au ciel, soulagé.

"Je savais bien que tu m'en voulais pas !"

Hermione et Ginny, qui se sentaient un peu bête d'avoir plongé tête la première dans le petit jeu de leur amie, retournèrent à leur place. Même si Pansy avait fini par rire, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle avait réellement éclaté en sanglots au début. Elle devait être drôlement tendue.

"Détrompe-toi Weasley, je t'en veux beaucoup, repris Pansy après avoir bu un grand verre de vin cul sec, sous le regard réprobateur d'Astoria.

- Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner Ron, gloussa Harry, qui décidément s'amusait beaucoup de tout ça.

- Potter a raison sur ce coup là, va falloir être à la hauteur mon vieux, insista Drago.

- Me faire pardonner de quoi ? sursauta Ron."

Hermione lui mit un coup de pied sous la table et le foudroya discrètement du regard. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien dès qu'il était question d'émotions. Pansy lui ouvrait les bras à sa manière, et il continuait à essayer de se justifier d'un crime que tout le monde, autour de la table, savait imaginaire.

Pansy regardait Ron par dessus son verre de vin, attendant qu'il fasse un pas vers elle.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Et Ron continuait à la fixer sans dire un mot, analysant sans nul doute le coup de pied d'Hermione et les railleries des autres garçons.

Hermione décida qu'il était temps d'agir et profita d'être dans l'angle mort de Pansy pour faire le signe "trois" à Ron avec ses doigts. Ils jouaient très souvent à mimer des choses lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et elle espérait qu'il avait gardé les réflexes. Ron fini par hocher la tête en signe de compréhension, ce qui eut le mérite de faire retourner Pansy.

Hermione prit aussitôt un air dégagé.

Heureusement Drago, par un heureux hasard, décida d'emmener la conversation vers la publication de son livre, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention vers lui. Hermione en profita pour refaire son signe "trois".

Trois mots. Ron avait compris.

Hermione pointa Pansy du doigt, ce qui n'était pas vraiment discret mais eut le mérite d'être compréhensible.

Pansy.

Hermione fit ensuite mine de manger en soulevant à plusieurs reprises sa fourchette vide. Astoria la regardait en coin, mais elle continua malgré tout. Ron avait saisit ! Pansy, manger.

Hermione attrapa ensuite un magazine et fit semblant de le lire avec application, suivant les lignes du doigt, relevant la tête de temps en temps comme pour réfléchir. Elle faisait semblant de lire le menu, mais Ron avait beaucoup de mal à suivre. Et soudain, il eut une illumination.

"Pansy, tu veux que je t'achète un livre de cuisine ?"

Le silence se fit de nouveau autour de la table.

"C'est si mauvais que ça, le repas ? s'étrangla Pansy.

- Non, non, pas du tout, c'est très bon, je voulais pas dire ça ! répondit Ron en agitant les mains, cherchant une solution dans le regard d'Hermione."

Celle-ci luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire, et le fait que Drago la fixe de cette manière n'arrangeait pas les choses.

"T'es nulle comme mime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- C'était délicieux Pansy ! dit Harry pour apaiser les tensions.

- Oui, tu es digne d'un chef **Pansy**, ajouta Drago en regardant Ron fixement. On s'est bien **restaurés**. Merci de nous avoir **invités** !"

Comme tout le monde dans la pièce, Hermione avait commencé par prendre Drago pour un fou et s'était demandé ce qu'il essayait de faire. Puis elle avait compris. C'était brillant ! Il donnait les réponses du jeu de mime.

"Euh... De rien Drago... lui répondit la jeune femme, un peu perdue.

- Bon, je vais chercher de l'eau à la cuisine. Ron, tu viens m'aider à porter ? coupa Hermione, agacée de voir que Ron ne comprenait toujours pas où ils voulaient en venir."

Ron ne se fit pas prier et la suivit prestement dans la cuisine. Hermione aurait pu utiliser un sortilège pour apporter de l'eau, si elle l'avait invité à la suivre ce n'était pas par hasard. Ron n'était pas si bête. Il était juste nul en fille, et nul en mime. Le fait que la cuisine ne soit pas séparée de la salle à manger par un mur mais simplement par un bar ne leur facilitait pas la tâche pour communiquer discrètement...

"Ron, tu...

- PANSY RESTAURANT INVITER ! beugla soudain Ron en se frappant le crâne."

Hermione le bâillonna aussitôt et, heureusement, Drago avait monté le son de la télévision puisque l'émission reprenait. Personne n'entendit rien. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient occupés à quitter la table pour rejoindre le salon.

"Enfin ! Ron, pour une raison inexpliquée, elle est folle de toi, alors saisis ta chance !

- Tu es complètement cinglée Mione.

- TU es cinglé, c'est une fille super !

- Je sais qu'elle est super.

- C'est quoi le problème alors ?

- Elle me déteste.

- Je te dis que non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis. Invite là."

Hermione regagna la table et remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction que Ron allait s'asseoir à côté de Pansy sur le canapé.


End file.
